You Really Do Know How To Have Fun
by MagentaCarther
Summary: Pitch has been torturing and holding Jack hostage as bait to lure the Guardians to his palace. He has plans of different types of torture for each individual Guardian to strike at their very core's... in other words, their centers! WARNING: Graphic, Violence, Language, Non-con!
1. Chapter 1: Jack's Awakening

**I hope you all enjoy my story and this will get much more violent, graphic and smutty as the chapters progress so just keep that in mind! Please review, favorite and follow my story!**

***A/N: This is about 3 years after the movie and they are in Pitch's Palace!**

Jack's eyes painfully fluttered open. What happened? His fevered brain couldn't remember. His hands were tied roughly behind the wooden chair he was sitting in along with his ankles tied to the legs of the chair. His eyes scanned his surroundings trying to figure out where he was. The room was dark and empty; the only thing occupying it was himself. There were no doors, no windows, no other way for one to get in or out of the room. It was like dimension of darkness that someone would be trapped in during a nightmare. Was that what this was… a nightmare? If it was, it was the most painful and realistic Jack had ever experienced.

"Hello?" Jack called terrified as he fought against the dark ropes binding his bruised hands and ankles.

The shadows in the room seemed to shift and move each time the winter spirit writhed in his bindings. Jack felt a sharp, stabbing pain around his abdomen as he stopped squirming in his seat. He looked down to inspect himself, and what he saw sent a piercing chill up his back. His blue hoodie was drenched in dark crimson and was shredded at the stomach, revealing what appeared to be rows of deep, bleeding gashes, like he had been clawed at by something with razors for fingernails. His pant legs had been torn up even more than they were before and his feet were scratched up and burned. Jack's hair was matted to his soaked forehead and his bottom lip was split and bleeding.

A chill shot up Jack's back as a cold, familiar laugh echoed in the empty room.

"Pitch," Jack yelled at the darkness.

Sure enough at the sound of his name, the Nightmare King emerged from the shadows in the room and slowly approached the winter spirit, grinning sadistically as he watched him struggle with his bindings.

"I won't fight against them so much, Jack… struggling will only make them tighten more."

Jack looked down at his bindings and saw that they were writhing around his hands and ankles. They weren't ropes at all, but nightmare sand that was cutting into his wrist.

"Did I do this, Jack?" Pitch asked softly as he gripped the winter spirit's sharp chin and ran his thumb along his bloody bottom lip, "Must have. I was right about you… you really do know how to have fun!"

"Don't talk like that, Pitch," Jack coughed out, sputtering blood that had been collecting in his mouth.

"Oh, but you love when I talk like this," Pitch said digging his sharp nails into Jack's cheek as he gripped his face, "Especially after all the fun we've had over the past few days!"

Jack's eyes went wide with terror. What did Pitch do to him? Where did all of these scars and bruises come from? Pitch sneered at the boy's reaction to what he had said. He weaved a thin, spidery hand through Jack's frosty hair as he shut his eyes and looked away from the Nightmare King, not being able to bear the sight of him.

"It's very rude to not look people in the eye," Pitch warned Jack, his nails digging even deeper in his cheek, but he refused to meet the nightmare king's eyes.

Frustrated, Pitch slashed his hand over the winter spirit, causing the Nightmare sand to disintegrate and Jack to fall from the chair and to his knees, weak and dazed. Pitch immediately grabbed Jack by the throat and slammed him against the dark wall, pinning his hands above his head with one hand and pushing him all the way up against the wall with the other.

"You will look me in the eyes when I speak to you, Frost," Pitch commanded the spirit through clenched teeth.

Jack unwillingly turned his head to face the Nightmare king as a sick, twisted smile crept onto his face, "Now isn't that much better?"

Pitch's cold hand pried itself from Jack's neck and lifted his bloody hoodie, revealing his strong chest and his injured abdomen. Pitch sneered and began tracing the winter spirit's injured wound with his free hand as Jack screamed at the searing pain.

"It really has been wonderful having you here all to myself," Pitch whispered in Jack's ear sending a chill down his back, "I've loved the time we've spent together. You are quite the little teaser!"

"What did you do to me you sick bastard?" Jack screamed, his voice filled with fear.

"That's it Jack, scream all you want! Let it all out! I love it. I haven't heard such miraculous and genuine screaming in so long. It's music to my ears. You've given me so much pleasure over the past few day because of that wonderful fear you've felt… it's simply intoxicating to me. It has fueled me and given me energy like no other person's has done before… it's what makes you so special to me, Jack," Pitch whispered sensually against Jack's thin neck, his breath tickling the winter spirits ear.

Jack winced as his name escaped Pitch's lips; it sounded twisted and unfamiliar.

"Why are you doing this? What is the point of keeping me here?" Jack cried as tears of both physical and mental pain began to well up in his eyes.

"As much as I've loved your company for the past few days, I've also been using you as bait for the other Guardians. You see, over the past few years I have been silent and absent from all the children's dreams. All this time that I wasn't out spreading my fear or giving children nightmares, I've been here, plotting and waiting patiently for the just the right moment to strike at the very core foundation of the Guardians. I am using you as a sort of hostage, if you will, so that when the Guardians come for you, and they will, I will demolish the very thing they each strive to protect and what they put into the world," Pitch sneered at the very thought of his victory, "In other words… their center!"

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing! Giving the children nightmares or spreading fear was one thing, and it wasn't anything they couldn't handle, but threatening to literally break the centers of the Guardians was just unimaginable.

"How do you expect to break our centers, Pitch?" Jack asked, terrified of what his answer would be.

"Oh, don't you worry about that. I've got plans for every one of you, and each of you will suffer! I'll start with North, then I'll move to the rabbit, then sandman, then you little girlfriend," Pitch laughed as he traced Jack's jawline with his lips, "And then you. But the best part of it all is you'll be there to watch it all happen!"

Jack couldn't listen anymore. He screamed as he thrashed against the wall, trying to pry his hands free from Pitch's cold grip. Pitch just pressed his body against the winter spirits and laughed maliciously. Jack's mind as spinning with so many burning questions that he was afraid he would find out the answers too soon. What "plans" did Pitch have for the other guardians? Was he planning on torturing them like he had been doing to him for the past few days?

"I think it's time you went back to sleep. I wouldn't want you looking tired when the guardians arrive," Pitch sneered as he laced his fingers into Jack's hair and smashed his head against the cold wall, causing him to drop in a heap to the floor.

"Sleep well, Jack," Pitch cooed softly to the spirit as his eyes unwillingly drifted shut, unbeknownst of the nightmares that were waiting to plague his mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Pitch Reveals His Plan

**Alright here's the next chapter for the story… from here on it gets pretty graphic, bloody and sexual! *Hint, Hint, Cough, Cough* Pay attention to what Pitch says to Tooth, it has to do with her punishment… Pitch really is a sick bastard! I need some help with something for the story but I will talk about it at the end of the chapter! I hope you like this chapter and please review, favorite and follow!**

Jack didn't know how much time had passed while he was knocked out… it felt like days. His wounds had begun healing and he was starving. He griped his growling stomach and uneasily lifted himself off the floor, darkened with his dried blood.

"You're finally awake Jack, and just in time too… We have guests," Pitch sneered from the dark shadows of the room.

Jack tried to take a feeble step toward the Nightmare King but the little strength he still had left him and he fell weakly to his knees. Pitch stepped from the shadows and stood in front of the trembling spirit, his golden eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Do you need something Jack?" Pitch asked as he ran a hand through the boy's hair.

"I-I need w-water…," Jack coughed out. He hadn't had water in who knows how long and his mouth was completely dry and cracked. Pitch smiled and pulled a small bucket filled with some kind of liquid from out of the shadows.

"I thought so," He sneered as he gripped the boy's hair and jerked his head back. He placed the bucket to Jack's dry lips and poured the liquid into his mouth, not even giving him time to swallow. The young Guardian coughed and sputtered against the liquid that was choking him, but Pitch continued to pour it into his mouth. The drink tasted bitter and it burned as it made its way down Jack's sore throat. As Pitch finished pouring the last of the liquid into Jack's mouth, he spat it out, unable to down any more of the burning drink.

"You ungrateful brat," Pitch cried through clenched teeth as he struck Jack across the face, leaving red markings that stung against the Guardians flesh, "No matter… we should be leaving. We wouldn't want to keep our company waiting, now would we?"

Pitch gripped Jack by the throat and dragged him through the dark wall of his cell. As disappeared into the shadows, the room began to morph and take form as another, only this time, it was a room Jack was familiar with. The smoky shadows clear to reveal Pitch's lair. It was littered with broken shards of glass and rusted, bent cages that hung from the cavernous ceiling. In the center of the large, open room, a large bronze globe, similar to the one at North's Workshop, rotated slowly; the children's lights glowed and flickered undisturbed against the metal sphere. Jack neck twisted in Pitch's firm grasp and looked over in the large room to see four familiar Guardians on their knees with their hands tied behind their backs surrounded by Pitch's fearlings. Pitch chuckled to himself as he walked over to the Guardians and dropped Jack in front of them, who crumpled in a heap on the ground.

"Jack," Tooth exclaimed, tears streaming down her face as she fought fiercely against her restraints trying to reach the broken spirit.

"Tooth… please don't," Jack coughed out.

"Well, well… long time no see! Did you miss me?" Pitch laughed as he circled the Guardians, "I must admit, I thought you would have given up looking for poor little Jack."

"What the hell have you done to him, Pitch?" Bunnymund yelled to the Nightmare King.

"Ah, me and Jack have had so much fun over the past few days, haven't we?" Pitch sneered as he bent down and tousled Jack's frosted hair as he winced and curled into a fetal position.

"Don't touch him!"

"Oh, don't worry yourself Tooth, or you might just lose some of those pretty feathers of yours," Pitch smiled sadistically as he stood back up and faced the Guardians, "I have been waiting 3 years for this moment, and now it's finally here and I have all of you together once again!"

"The question is, Pitch, why? Why do you want us all together ?" North piped up.

"I thought you would never ask… Revenge! I don't want power, domination or money, I just want you all to experience the hell you put me through three years ago. Not only did children not believe in me because of all of you but on top of that I was literally swallowed alive by my own fear. I'm sure that Jack of all people would understand what that's like after all he's been through these past few days…," Pitch said as he looked down at the small spirit trembling at his feet, "I am going to make each and every one of you go through the same pain, agony, and torture that I went through then and the same kind that Jack is enduring now! And I am going to start with you, North!"

"What do you plan on doing? It's not like you can kill us…," North asked gruffly, trying to hide his fear.

"Oh no, no, no… I'm not going to kill you! It would be too quick and painless. No, no I have something much more exciting planned. Your core is wonder am I correct, North? Your big eyes full of wonder allow you to see lights in the trees and magic in the air," Pitch mocked, "Well I plan on changing that… I am going to cut through your eyes until you are blind to the world around you. You will never see another Christmas or your precious Guardian family; you will only be able to hear the screams of their fear and pain as they receive their punishments, but you won't be able to help them, and no one will be able to help you!"

**Okay here's the trouble I'm having… I can't think of decent tortures for Sandy and Bunnymund! I mean, Pitch technically already killed off Sandy so what more can he do? I had an idea for Bunnymund that Pitch did like some kind of animal testing on him, but I don't know how that would play out… The thing is that it has to be somehow related to their centers, like with Pitch cutting through North's eyes so he can't see the wonder anymore. I am really stumped and so I could really use awesome reader's ideas! Comment and tell me what you think should happen to these two (They should to be gruesome and cruel, but not to the point that the guardians can die!) The best ideas will be put in and credited for! Thanks a ton… You guys are AMAZING! **


	3. Chapter 3: North's Punishment Part 1

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but the next one will be long, gory and filled with blood I promise! Since North's Punishment was originally supposed to be super long, I decided that I will the splitting this chapter into two parts and the actual act of the punishment will be in the next one! Probably from here on the chapters will have warnings at the beginning so if you are sensitive, make sure you check the warnings.**

_**Warning: Blood and Language.**_

_***A/N: In my mind, Pitch's Palace constantly shifts and moves like shadows… It's a giant maze with hundreds of cells that can only be entered or exited by "Shadow Phasing" (That's what I'm calling it) that only Pitch and his nightmares can do. And kind of like a maze, the palace has an entrance (The Bed) and an exit (A Secret) but they're almost impossible to find because the palace always moves and changes. IDK That's just how I imagine it… :P**_

The Guardians all stared wide-eyed in horror at the Nightmare King as Jack writhed in pain on the floor at his feet. The nightmares circling the Guardians stomped and bucked as they became more and more intoxicated with the growing fear in the room.

"The sooner we get this done, North, the sooner I can move on to the rest of you," Pitch sneered, his dark lips curling into a sick grin.

"You're a sick, fucking monster, Pitch," Bunnymund furiously spat at the Nightmare King.

"There's no point Bunny. Get out of here you guys… you have to leave," Jack wailed painfully as Pitch kicked him hard in the stomach, opening up his gashes that had been healing over.

"Jack!"

"D-don't worry, T-Tooth… just get out," Jack cried, tears streaming down his face as he tightly clutched his newly bloodied stomach.

"Oh, poor Jack," Pitch cooed sarcastically, "Don't worry yourselves… all of look and feel just like him when I'm done with you. But for now…."

Pitch snapped his thin fingers together and the floor beneath the four Guardians disappeared, swallowing all of them into the shadowy abyss; Tooth's scream was the last thing Jack heard before the dark hole in the floor closed up again, looking no different than it had before.

"We're did they go Pitch?" Jack somehow managed to scream as he weakly brought himself to his knees, gripping his hoodie darkening with crimson.

"I sent them each to their individual cell. They will wait there until it's time for their punishments and my nightmares will keep a watch over them just to make sure no fun business happens and everyone cooperates!"

"W-why aren't I going back to my cell?" Jack asked weakly, afraid that he already knew the answer.

"Did I tell you before, Jack…," Pitch sneered as he picked up the frail Guardian by his neck and hoisted him off the ground until they were at eye level, "You get to watch!"

The Nightmare King snapped his fingers once again, and the whole room seemed to flip upside down. Jack couldn't breathe for the split second that he phased through the ceiling as it came down on top of him and Pitch, causing them to enter an entirely different room. The room looked no different than Jack's; dark, and cold, with no doors or windows, but instead of the wooden chair Jack had, there was what looked like a large, black examination table, like the ones they had at the doctor's office, occupying the corner of the room. North was pacing in his cell trying to keep himself in control, fully aware that what was about to happen to him was inevitable and there was no use trying to fight against it. Pitch let go of Jack's neck as he dropped to the ground of the cell, unnoticed by North.

"Can he see me?" Jack asked as he stared at the once grand Guardians that now looked more terrified and small than he had ever seen him.

"No. You see Jack, to make it more entertaining for you, I've made it so the guardians won't be able to hear or see you when they are receiving their punishments. That way they don't hold back their emotions or try to be strong because they know you're watching. The best part of it is that I'll be able to see the look of horror on your face and I'll be able to hear your exhilarating screams of terror as I do my work."

Jack felt like he was going to be sick… There was nowhere for him to go, nowhere for him to run and hide, no way for him to help his fellow Guardians but to just sit there and watch them get tortured.

"Hello North… it's been a long time," Pitch smiled as he eased his way out of the darkness, presenting himself to the Guardian.

"Not long enough," North replied harshly, stopping mid-pace and turning to face the Nightmare King.

**BTW Guys… I've read and love all your reviews and Ideas for Bunny and Sandy's "Punishments" and I think I know what I'm going to do, so stay tuned for the upcoming chapters…!**

**Requested Shout-Out to **_**soundsoulryan**_**… Your totally awesome! Go and Check 'em out! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: North's Punishment Part 2

**OMG, You guys are amazing! Every morning since I posted this story, I wake up to 30 Fan Fiction Notifications AND I LOVE IT! Please Review, Follow and Favorite! :)**

_**WARNING: **__**BLOOD, Lots of BLOOD!**_

_***A/N: There is a cross story promo that you guys may not understand or get what Pitch is talking about when he's talking to North about the dagger because it's from my other ROTG Fan-Fic, **__**"Frost Smitten"**__** so if you want to understand the reference he's making, go and read my other story! Also, when Jack talks about being trapped under the "Veil", it's almost like the Invisibility cloak from Harry Potter only not only can a person not see you, they can't hear you either an he's not actually under a magic cloak or anything, but he's just sort of stuck because of this invisible force that Pitch has placed upon him… I really hope that that makes sense. :P **_

"Oh, now you've gone and hurt my feelings, North. You know, since I've been absent from the children's dreams, I've been starving and drained of my power, but all this time Jack's been here, his fear has been able to feed my craving and hold me over until you all arrived. He radiates the most miraculous fear; it's like a drug to me… I just keep wanting more and more of it," Pitch smiled cruelly as he looked over to the unseen Spirit who fought against the veil as he begged and screamed to let the Guardian go.

"You will not touch Jack again," North's voice boomed angrily, "You've done enough to him… let him go and keep the rest of us here!"

"Not making any promises. Shall we get started?" Pitch asked as he gestured to the dark examination table.

North sighed painfully in defeat as he slowly walked over to the examination table and laid down on it, mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen. Pitch smiled at the Guardian's cooperation and snapped his fingers as he positioned himself on the table, conjuring his nightmare sand to wrap tightly around his wrist, ankles, and neck, pinning him down to the table.

"No… NO! North! North, don't let him do this to you! P-Please," Jack wailed as tears streamed down his bruised face.

Pitch drew a small, black handled dagger from beneath his robes and smiled as he stroked the blade admiringly in between his fingers, "I'm rather fond of this dagger. You should feel honored that I'm choosing this particular knife; I believe this is the one I used on your friend Rose all those years ago, North!"

North struggled and fought suddenly against the nightmare sand at the sound of Mother Nature's name.

"I wouldn't move so much. You're going to want to be very still for what I'm about to do…," Pitch warned as his golden eyes met with North's blue.

The Guardian of Wonder looked away and stared at the wall beside the examination table; he didn't want the last thing he saw to be the Nightmare King… but little did he know that he was staring right into the eyes of the weeping winter spirit. The nightmare sand tightened its grip on North's neck, forcing him to look directly up so Pitch could perform his work. The Nightmare King brought the dagger to the Guardians right eye.

"No… No, please Pitch! Stop," Jack screamed through the veil.

The first deep incision was made in the Guardian's eye. North's loud screams of pain echoed though the room, making Jack's skin crawl; he had never heard North yell out of pain or anguish and he hoped he never would have to again. He watched as the Guardian of Wonder writhed uncontrollably under the knife skewering his eye as the Nightmare King laughed maliciously. Blood gushed from North's right eye and down his face, dripping down off the table and collecting in a dark pool on the floor. Blood, the blood… Jack didn't even stop to think about the blood that this punishment would shed! Jack was terrified of blood! Seeing it, smelling it, tasting it, even thinking about it made him feel sick. Jack watched with difficulty as North gripped the sides of the examination table so tightly in agony that his knuckles turned white.

Pitch stopped cutting through the Guardian's right eye and stepped back to marvel at his work. Both of North's eyes were still open even though one of them hardly existed anymore; he refused to close them. North was panting heavily and still struggling against his restraints as they cut into his neck, wrist and ankles.

"Don't fight it, North… We've still got one more to go," and with those words, the Nightmare King dove in and began hacking at the left eye with the bloody dagger. Jack felt sick; the musty smell of the fresh blood was becoming very overwhelming and was causing his head to spin and his stomach to knot itself. He doubled over as the sound of North's wails and the coppery smell of the blood penetrated him, causing him to fall to the floor clutching his head in his hands. As he lay curled up weakly on the ground, Jack felt something warm and wet crept through his frosted hair and trickle down the side of his face. He lifted his head of the ground to reveal a stream of fresh, dark red blood gathering momentum as it raced from the table toward him. Jack ran a trembling hand through his hair to find that is was soaked and stained crimson. Jack tried furiously to wipe the blood from his face as he backed up as much as he could in his confined space, trying to avoid the liquid being drained out of the Guardian's body as it crept toward him.

North's screams were finally silenced as Pitch finished off his left eye, leaving nothing but bloody tissue, scarred beyond repair. Pitch inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of his bloody victory as he wiped the dagger off on North's sleeve and pocketed the dagger once again in his robes. He waved his blood soak hand over the broken Guardian's body, causing the nightmare sand to disappear, revealing the deep, red gashes made in North's neck, wrist and ankles from thrashing so much.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Pitch sneered to North as he turned his heel and walked straight for the terrified winter spirit as he pulled his knees up to his chest and wept. Pitch stood over Jack watching happily, feeding off of his fear and misery as it filled the room. The Nightmare King stooped down to the winter spirit and gripped his chin so they locked eyes as he softly stroked his blood stained cheek, "It's time to go."

The last thing Jack saw before Pitch shadow phased him back to his cell was a single, bloody tear trickle down North's face as he closed his eyes from the world.

**AWWW North is crying… What did you guys think of this chapter? I tried to make the ending sad; His center's been broken… he's lost wonder! :'( **

**Bunny's chapter will be next… so be prepared for that!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bunnymund's Punishment

**Hey Guys… HAPPY NEW YEARS! I hope that everybody has a Fantastic day and that 2013 will be a wonderful year! Anyways, please let me know what you think of the story and Review, Favorite, and Follow… Enjoy! :)**

**WARNING: AGAIN, A LOT OF BLOOD & LANGUAGE & SOME "GORE"!**

Pitch threw Jack harshly on the ground as they shadow phased into his cell. Jack scrambled to the corner of the dark room and brought his knees to his chest as he began hyperventilating.

"What the matter Jack?" Pitch asked as he slowly approached the trembling spirit.

"S-stay away f-from m-me," Jack struggled to say through his violent breaths.

"I've discovered something new about, Frost… You're terrified of blood," Pitch said as he held out his spidery hand dripping with dark crimson. Jack screamed and buried his head in his knees as he cowered against the wall.

"P-please," Jack begged, refusing to look at the Nightmare King.

"You really had better get used to this, Jack," Pitch sneered as he gripped the Guardian's terrified face with his bloody hand, "Because there's going to be so much more of it!"

As those words escaped Pitch's lips, he waved his free hand over Jack's head and his nightmare sand took it effect, causing Jack to fall unconscious to the floor for another long night of terrifying dreams.

Jack was stirred from his restless sleep by the harsh sound of clanking chains. He was in yet another dark, unfamiliar cell; Pitch must have shadow phased him there while he was unconscious. Jack peered around the room trying to find the source of the noise. His eyes fell on a struggling body suspended upside down by one of its giant feet that was wrapped in black chains. Jack quickly realized that the writhing body was Bunnymund, chained by his ankles to the celling and trying to free himself from his shackles.

"Bunny…," Jack called out to the Pooka, but quickly remembered that Pitch probably put him under the veil.

The Pooka continued to struggle against the chains until the cold, merciless laugh of the Nightmare King rang throughout the room.

"Well look at you! Awww, is the little bunny wabbit not happy to see me?" Pitch mocked as he approached the rabbit.

"Get stuffed, Pitch," Bunnymund cursed, "You'd better cut me down from here right or so help me god I can kick your ass!"

"Oh, what foul language Bunnymund… are you on the naughty list? I would ask North, but unfortunately he won't be able to check his list anymore," Pitch smiled cruelly.

"What the fuck have you done to him?" Bunnymund screamed thrashing against his chains once again.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out… Now, how about I cut you down?"

Jack knew immediately what Pitch was going to do to his fellow Guardian.

"Bunny! Pitch… y-you can't! Bunny, don't let him get near you," Jack screamed out, fighting against the invisible force, but to no prevail.

Pitch went to the corner of the dark room and pulled a rusted surgeon saw from inside the shadows of the wall. Bunnymund thrashed more violently and wilder than he had before. Jack had never seen Bunny act that way; his natural animal instinct was kicking into over drive and he was having a panic attack! His ears twitched in every which way and his huge feet were thumping and shaking uncontrollably as he scratched and clawed at his ankles trying to break free.

Pitch grabbed the Pooka's trembling foot as he looked down to Bunnymund's terrified face, "I'll try and make short work of this, Rabbit."

With those words, Pitch place the surgeons saw at the base of Bunnymund's foot and began to saw. Blood instantly began to drip from the rabbit's foot and down through his fur, staining it crimson to match Jack's hair and face. The sound the saw made as it pieced through the Pooka's tough fur and skin was unbearable, but the sounds Bunnymund was making were far worse. The Pooka screamed and cursed as Pitch hacked away at his giant foot, laughing and inhaling not only his fear but Jack's as well. Suddenly, Pitch's saw came upon the tibia bone, causing him to cut even harder as Bunnymund wailed, his tears of pain rolling to the floor. Jack couldn't bear to hear the sound of the blade scraping against the bones; it sounded like someone was trying to carve a hunk of solid metal with a chainsaw. The bone had been officially broken through and the surgeon saw sliced through the rest of the foot easily. Bunnymund fell from his shackles to the bloody floor and let out a painful scream as the horrific sound of his back bones snapping echoed through the room. The Pooka curled up and gripped his ankle as it gushed blood that collected in a pool on the ground.

_Oh no, n-not the blood! Not the blood again… I'm gonna… I think I'm gonna p-pass out!_ Jack's head was spinning again, nauseated by the stench of the fresh blood… how much more would he be able to handle? _Come on Frost, get a hold of yourself! You can do this, you can handle it!_

"Oh look what I have," Pitch laughed as he plucked the Pooka's severed foot from the chains it was still caught in, "A souvenir! I guess it's my lucky rabbit foot now! Bunny, don't even try to find a way out of my palace… you're too injured, broken, and weak! There's no hope for you or any of the other Guardians anymore!"

Bunnymund laid there in a pool of his own blood, ashamed, immobile, and in pain. If he moved, he would just break more of his vertebrae bones, so he stayed there curled up in a fetal position, clutching his knees to his chest terrified.

Jack was wrong, he couldn't handle it… the overwhelming smell of the fresh blood finally got to him and he completely passed out, along with his fellow guardian as Pitch watched them malevolently.

_**Sandy's Punishment is next so be ready!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Sandy's Punishment

**Yay, for once I got a chapter in before 4:00 a.m! Sandy's punishment has no blood or gore in it what so ever, and his chapter was really hard to write because of that… It is really hard to show what Sandy's Punishment is because he's not technically being "Tortured" so Pitch just has to explain it… This honestly is really just an emotional chapter between Jack and Sandy. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review, follow and favorite!**

"It's okay, it's okay! Don't look down, just look at me…."

Jack writhed as the memory began to take form as a nightmare; beads of sweat slid from his forehead as he clawed at the ground.

"Jack, I'm scared!"

"I-I know, I know," Jack said mustering up the calmest voice he could as the ice cracked below his freeing feet, "But you're gonna be alright, and you're not gonna fall in! Uh, we're gonna have a little fun instead!"

"No we're not!" Pippa cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Would I trick you?" Jack's asked as his lips curled up in a pathetic imitation of his trademark mischievous grin.

"Yes! You always play tricks!"

"Alright w-well, not this time. I promise, I promise… you're gonna be, you're gonna be fine," Jack reassured Pippa as he stretched out his hand, reaching for her, "You have to believe in me!"

Pippa didn't answer as thin cracks formed under her ice skates.

"You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch, like we do every day," he continued. "I-It's as easy as one..." He extended a leg and placed it tenderly down, flinching slightly as cracks appeared. He took another hasty step, flailing to catch his balance. "Two..." Pippa giggled thru her sobs, and Jack smiled weakly at her as he took his final leap to the safe, thick ice, "Three! Alright, not it's your turn," he instructed her calmly as he crouched down and grabbed for his staff. Pippa took a timid step forward, but faltered and muffled a scream, scared that the ice would collapse under her.

"One! That's it… that's it," Jack encouraged her as he coaxed her to move closer to him, "Two…," another small step, "Three!"

He hooked his sister by the curved end of the staff by her waist and with all the strength he could muster, he wrenched his arm gripping the staff and flung the little girl to safety on the thick ice. The momentum of the act sent Jack skidding to the exact spot Pippa had been standing terrified only moments ago. Pippa looked at Jack from the safety of the solid ice, smiling happily. He returned a smile to her and laughed disbelievingly at his victory.

Jack gripped his staff attempting to get back up, but before he could even draw himself to full height, the ice made a hideous cracking noise and the ice collapsed below Jacks feet; the dark water swallowing him and his staff as he fell into the murky pond.

Jack woke up screaming! His frosted hair was matted to his soaked forehead and he was hyperventilating. He wasn't back at the frozen pond or even in his cell, instead he was lying on the cold floor in Pitch's throne room, but something was different about it; there was a large object covered completely with a black drape and placed next to Pitch's throne. Jack didn't think much of it as he tried to keep his breathing under control.

"It was just a dream," Jack reassured himself as he ran his hands through his hair, "Just a dream…."

"Was it, Jack… Was it a dream? Or was it a nightmare?"

Jack scrambled on the floor to back away from the Nightmare King who sat on his throne, smiling menacingly down at him. To Jack, the chair seemed too made of random items that were shadowed and dark, all the way from books to clothing and toys. Pitch noticed Jack eyeing the throne, "Wonderful isn't it; things I've collected over the years from children I've visited and given nightmares to...lost hopes and dreams of theirs," he said as he picked up a baby doll from the arm of the chair, "This doll belonged to a young girl who had a very sick mother. Her mother gave this to her one Christmas with hope that she would recover… this was the last gift that little girl ever received from her…."

He threw the doll on the ground and grabbed for another item from the throne, "This football…," He said examining the ball, "A high school senior lost his football scholarship due to an injury… it completely broke his heart and confidence." He threw the football on the ground along with the doll and reached beside his throne for another item, "This is probably my favorite item in my collection…."

Jack's heart stopped… it was Pippa's skates!

"Look familiar, Jack," Pitch taunted, "I can't even begin to imagine what little Pippa must have been feeling when you feel through the ice. Shocked I would imagine…. But that doesn't matter now," Pitch said as he chucked the small skates on the ground before the winter spirit.

Jack picked the skates off the ground and cradled them in his arms as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Oh, I almost forgot… I have one more surprise for you Jack!"

Pitch snapped his fingers and the black drape covering the large object next to his throne flew off to reveal a giant glass tank filled to the brim with water and a small, golden spirit struggling at the surface.

"Sandy," Jack cried out as he dropped Pippa's skates and ran to the glass tank, surprised that Pitch hadn't put him under the veil.

"Don't worry Jack, he can see you… There wasn't much point in hiding you; he would be able to see through the veil anyways since we share similar power."

Tears continued to stream down Jack's face as he tried to talk to the Guardian gripping the edge of the tank for dear life, "Sandy! Sandy are you alright? Come on little buddy, talk to me!"

"He can't, Jack," Pitch said as he came up behind the Winter spirit.

"What do you mean? What have you done to him?" Jack screamed as he turned and faced the Nightmare King.

"Well Jack, out of all the Guardians punishments, Sandman's was the hardest to decide. I didn't quite know what I could do to him that I hadn't already done. But then I discovered something interesting about our shared powers of sand manipulation… it doesn't work in water! The water is preventing Sandman from being able to bend the sand to his will and create dreams or other sand manipulations. This gives me an advantage over him so I can deliver some of my delightful nightmares every now and then to make it more enjoyable for myself. And as an added bonus to no powers, the longer he's in the water, the more his body will dissolve. Sand is heaviest when in water… if he falls asleep, he will sink to the bottom of the tank and waste away completely!"

"Oh Sandy… I'm so sorry, little buddy!" Tears rolled down Jack cheeks as he placed his hand on the glass. Sandy's small hand met the winter spirits as he offered Jack a weak smile of comfort. Jack returned the smile halfheartedly but suddenly he felt Pitch's cold hands on his shoulders as he pulled the spirit away from the Guardian of Dreams.

"No, no," Jack screamed, straining himself as he struggled against Pitch's iron grasp, "Sandy! Sandy, you're gonna be alright! You gotta hang on! You're gonna be fine, buddy!"

Sandy waved goodbye sadly as he watched Jack and Pitch shadow phase out of the throne room, leaving him completely alone and scared.

**The next chapter will be Tooth's Punishment and believe me, you will be on the edge of your seat… The chapter is when shit starts to go down and honestly in my opinion, Tooth's and Jack's Punishments are the worst, so be on the lookout for the next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7: Tooth's Punishment

**Okay, just warning you right now… THIS CHAPTER IS SUCH A TEASE! Plus it's got like the worst cliffhanger ever… But I think you guys will like it all the same! In my personal opinion, Tooth and Jack's Punishments are the worst! Comment and let me know what you guys think of this chapter I love reading your reviews… all of you are just too sweet! Anyways, please Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

**WARNING: GORE, A LITTLE BLOOD, AND SENSUATLITY!**

_***A/N: For Tooth, I imagine that under her feathers she just has normal human skin.**_

The first thing Jack saw as he shadow phased with Pitch into a new cell was the brilliant colors of Tooth's feathers shining in the dark room as she frantically darted around her cell trying to find a way out.

"Tooth," Jack cried overjoyed as he rushed to the fairy, but suddenly ran into what felt like an invisible wall and fell on his back.

"Uh, uh, uh, Jack… You're under the veil, remember?" Pitch sneered to the spirit as he got back up from his knock out.

The nightmare king emerged from the shadows of the cell to greet the Tooth Fairy, "Good evening, Toothinana."

Tooth immediately stopped flying around her room and turned to see Pitch standing before her, "Pitch, let me out of here! Where are the others? What have you done to them?"

"Awww, does the pretty bird have her feathers all ruffled up…?" Pitch mocked, "No matter, I have come here with a proposition for you, my dear."

"W-what is it?" Tooth asked nervously.

"Since you're a lady, I will give you a chance to walk away from the punishment I have in store for you. What I want from you are my memories… If you give them to me, I won't lay a hand on you; if you don't…." Pitch knew she could figure out what happened if she didn't hand them over.

"Tooth! Tooth, just give them to him! Give him what he wants! Don't let him hurt you," Jack screamed from under the veil, trying to fight and break through it, but to no prevail.

Tooth didn't even hesitate, "I will never give the memories to you!"

"Very well," Pitch said, genuinely disappointed.

He snapped his fingers and his nightmare sand shot out of the shadows on the wall and wrapped around Tooth's wrist, pulling the front her body harshly against the wall and raising her arms above her head. Pitch walked slowly towards Tooth, making Jack's skin crawl; what was he planning on doing to her? Once the Nightmare King reached the fairy, he ran a hand up and down her back sensually, much to her and Jack's dismay.

"You know Tooth, I've always thought you were the prettiest girl…," Pitch whispered in Tooth's ear as his hand wrapped around her waist and began fondling her soft stomach, "Especially with these gorgeous feathers of yours."

Jack clenched his teeth tightly as he watched Pitch purposely feeling up Tooth. It made him feel sick and burn with anger, but that was exactly what Pitch wanted, for him to practically explode with jealous resentment, so he restrained himself.

Pitch's hand eventually made its way again to the small of Tooth's back, only this time it wasn't gentle stroking, but rough uncomfortable tugging. With one swift jerk of his hand, Pitch painfully yanked out a hand full of Tooth's colorful feathers, causing her to let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"NO," Jack screamed as the feathers fell from Pitch's hand like confetti.

Over and over again, Pitch ripped out the fairy's feathers, revealing more and more of her bare back as her feathers littered the floor of the cell. Tooth's screams stabbed at Jack's heart and every second he felt like he was dying inside. Eventually, Pitch had ripped off enough off the feathers to the point that Tooth's entire back was visible.

The Nightmare King slowly walked away from the fairy bound to the wall and reached into the shadows of the room, pulling out a long, sleek black whip. Jack couldn't even breathe… he was going to whip her? Apparently, ripping out half her feathers wasn't enough for Pitch. The Nightmare King stood before the Guardian Fairy trembling in pain, readying the whip.

"Just remember Tooth," Pitch spoke mercilessly, "I gave you an option!"

With those words, Pitch snapped his arm and the whip lashed against her tender bare skin, leaving a large black gash that spread across her back. Tooth screamed and bit her lip trying to hold back tears of pain. Jack couldn't watch… this was just too much for him! Pitch continued to lash Tooth and she cried out louder every time. Beads of black blood from the whip's gashes began to roll down Tooth's back. The noise of the whip snapping against Tooth's skin and her screams overpowered Jack… he had to do something to help her; Pitch would surely kill her if he kept whipping her!

"Stop Pitch! Please, I'll do anything, just stop hurting her," Jack yelled at Pitch as loud as he could, and to his surprise, he did.

"What?" Pitch asked as he lowered the whip in his hand.

"I promise I will do anything, anything you want, just let her go… please don't hurt her anymore," Jack cried through tears forming in his eyes.

Pitch smiled cruelly, "Done!"

He snapped his fingers and the nightmare sand binding Tooth's hands disappeared and she fell weakly to the floor.

"W-who were you talking to," Tooth coughed out painfully.

"I was talking to Jack," Pitch said as he waved his hand over the winter spirit that suddenly became visible to Tooth.

"Jack!"

Before she was even able to try and embrace him, Pitch's nightmare sand wrapped itself tightly around her, pinning her wings and arms together as she sat on the ground, struggling against her new set of restraints.

"Now, I've held my end up on the deal," Pitch said as he approached the terrified winter spirit, causing him to back into the wall of the cell, "It's time you held up yours. I just have one question for you, Jack…." Pitch murmured, as he pinned his body up against Jack's and whispered the question in Jack's ear….

"Are you still a virgin…?"

**WHAT DID I TELL YOU!? Oh, well… Next chapter will be Jack's Punishment so keep an eye out! **


	8. Chapter 8: Jack's Punishment Part 1

**Hey! So sorry I have been keeping all of you on the edge of your seats but I wanted this chapter to really be a great one! The only thing is it has to be split up into two chapters kind of like North's because it's just so long and I just don't have the time to finish the second half tonight… I NEED SLEEP! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep an eye out for part two hopefully tomorrow night! Please don't forget to write a review, favorite and follow my story! **

**WARNING: FORCED SEXUAL MATERIAL, LANGUAGE!**

"_Are you still a virgin…?"_

"Oh God, Pitch… No," Tooth cried as tears streamed down her face, "Please don't!"

The question rang throughout Jack's head like church bells… what did he mean, was he still a virgin? He was too stunned to answer the Nightmare King.

"That's fine if you don't want to answer me… I'll find out soon enough," Pitch snarled as he his lips dove for Jack's neck, kissing it roughly as he pinned Jack's hands above his head. Although Jack was scarred, he didn't fight against Pitch… as long as Tooth was safe, he would cooperate. The Nightmare King's lips trailed lazily up Jack's neck and began grazing on his ear, sending a shudder through the winter spirits body.

"You're sensitive Jack," Pitch chuckled darkly, continuing to nibble at his ear as he worked the guardians frosted hoodie over his head and tossed it on the ground.

Tooth couldn't believe what was happening. Tears streamed down her face as she fought against her restraints, but they just tightened around her and cut into her feathers.

"Pitch… please!"

The Nightmare King ignored the fairy's plea and continued to caress Jack's neck with his lips, running his hand up and down Jack's torso, feeing his strong chest and tracing his abdomen. Jack muffled a scream as Pitch's sharp teeth tore through his delicate skin, drawing blood.

"Are you scared, Jack?" the Nightmare King breathed against his neck as he kissed the bloody bite marks he made.

"No! Why would I be," Jack lied through his gritted teeth. But the truth was, Jack couldn't have felt more terrified… it wasn't even really for himself, but more for Tooth. She had to watch Pitch do these terrible things to him and feel just like he did as he watched all the other Guardians getting tortured… useless and weak, unable to help even though you're so close.

Pitch saw right through Jack's lie and smiled viciously as his hand began creeping down past his abdomen.

"Pitch… w-what are you doi-… Ah," Jack back arched against the wall of the cell as Pitch's warm hand slid into his worn out pants.

The Nightmare King sucked on the winter spirit's cold collar bone as he roughly jerked at his manhood, "Look at that, Jack… you're already getting hard!"

"Don't fucking talk like that," Jack spat as he clenched his teeth tightly, trying to fight off the pleasure that was building in his body. How could he like this? There was a feeling of electricity flowing all through his body, making him feel very warm and yearn for more. His back arched even more in Pitch's grasp as a soft moan escaped his lips. Jack could feel himself climaxing, but suddenly Pitch removed his hand from his pants.

"Wha-… no, Pitch," Jack cried, thrashing against his restraints as he felt himself coming off his pleasurable high.

"Oh, look at that Tooth… he already craves for my touch," the Nightmare King sneered venomously at the bound fairy Guardian.

"Jack…," Tooth whispered sadly as she stared wide eyed in fear at the winter spirit.

Pitch turned his attention back to Jack, "Now, what was it you wanted, little snow spirit?" He purred against his neck, as his thin hand stroked up and down his abdomen teasingly.

"I w-want you, Pitch… I want you," Jack choked out.

"Ask nicely, Jack."

"P-Please Pitch… I want you to touch me…," Jack said slowly, hating himself as every syllable fell from his lips.

"Good boy," the nightmare king sneered as he reached back into the winter spirit's pants and continued to jerk him off. Jack could not have felt more disgusted with himself… he had practically just asked the Nightmare King, the one that had been torturing him and his fellow guardians for the past few days, to give him a handjob. Every voice in Jack's head screamed for Pitch to stop, but Jack's body begged for more. He had no control over his body as his hips bucked with every jerk of Pitch's hand. Jack could feel his insides clamming up as he reached the pleasurable high again. He let out a loud moan as he could feel himself cumming in Pitch's hand. The Nightmare King removed his hand from Jack's pants to reveal that it was covered in snowy white semen.

Pitch licked a little from his hand and smiled as he held it out before the winter spirit, "Do you want to try some, Jack? You taste so delicious, almost like coconut snow cone!"

"Go fuck yourself, Pitch," Jack spat as he snapped back into reality.

The Nightmare King shrugged nonchalantly as he walked over to the bound Tooth Fairy and lifted her off the ground her up by her feathered neck, "If you don't want to taste it, maybe she will," Pitch sneered to the winter spirit as the Guardian of Memories struggled in his grasp.

"No Pitch, don't touch her! Leave her alone," Jack cried as he thrashed wildly against the nightmare sand restraining his body.

"Jack! I-It's okay," Tooth whispered to him, trying to calm him down, "I'll do it, Pitch, but only if you promise not to hurt him!"

"My dear fairy, I never intend to hurt little Jack… I intend to pleasure him," Pitch answered as he gripped Tooth's neck tighter, as he placed his hand in front of her mouth. The Guardian reluctantly took a hold of Pitch's hand and put as much of it as she could in her mouth. Tooth sucked all of the cold sperm off of Pitch's hand and was actually surprised that what he had said was true… it really did taste like a coconut flavored snow cone. Once his hand was completely clean, Pitch pulled it out of Toothinana's mouth and roughly tossed her back on the cold, cell ground.

"Tooth?" Jack cried out to the small fairy.

"It's alright Jack! I'm okay!"

"Oh Jack," Pitch chuckled darkly as he turned his attention to the frightened winter spirit, "It's my turn now…."

**Leave a review and tell me what you thought of Jack's Punishment Part 1 and don't forget to keep an eye out for Part 2! **

**Now I want to ask you guys something serious… I've been getting a lot of comments saying 'Please tell me this has a happy ending', 'This had better have a happy ending', etc… I love that you guys are saying that because I already have this story planned out for what happens after they all receive their "Punishments", and it won't be just a blood and gore and smuttiness story, it will be an actual beginning, middle, and end story! The main plot I thought of is once Pitch has punished all the Guardians, he will release them from their cells and out in the open of his palace (If you read my little notes at the beginning of each chapter, you would know that in my story, Pitch's palace is like a giant, shifting, shadow maze that has one entrance *the bed* and one exit which is what the guardians must find to get out) but since the palace always shifts and changes, the Guardians must use their mental power (because most of them have lost their physical power) and each of their different skills to help each other through the maze. Along the way they will be plagued with nightmares from Pitch, they must go through obstacles that challenge them mentally and to make their way out of Pitch's palace, they must answer a riddle correctly by writing the answer on the wall with blood…**

**Well what do you guys think…? Do you like the ideas I'm thinking of for future chapters and an actual story? Please let me know what you think and comment if you have any ideas for future chapters… I love hearing from you guys! **


	9. Authors Note

Hello my AMAZING readers… I'm sorry this isn't a chapter today but I just wanted to update you all on how Jack's Punishment Part 2 is coming along and other news. I won't be able to post every day like I had been over Christmas because I just got back to high school today and I will be pretty busy, so I will try to cram writing a little bit of the story every night. So what I'm guessing is I'll have Jack's Chapter and possibly another chapter up by the end of the weekend, but don't worry… It will be well worth it! Also, my story has just surpassed 100 followers and reviews… YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING AMAZING! And finally, I got my first NEGATIVE review on this story today, but you know what everybody has their own opinions and I won't let one bad review bring me down when I've got over a hundred good ones to raise me back up! Thank you so much to everybody that has supported the story and my other Fan-Fics, you guys mean the world to me! Keep an eye out for Jack's Punishment chapter and please don't forget to review, favorite and follow!


	10. Chapter 9: Jack's Punishment Part 2

**Alright Guys here it is… The chapter you have all been anticipating! I hope I did a good job with this and this will probably be the most sexual it will get (But I may still have a few surprises up my sleeve for future chapters) so I hope you enjoy and please don't forget that I won't be able to update everyday anymore because of school. I really hope that you all enjoy this chapter and please review, follow, and favorite!**

_***WARNING: **__**Non-Con, Language!**_

"_Oh Jack," Pitch chuckled darkly as he turned his attention to the frightened winter spirit, "It's my turn now…."_

Pitch snapped his fingers and the nightmare sand dissolved, causing the winter spirit to fall weakly to his knees.

"Oh my god Pitch… not that! Please," Tooth screamed as tears streamed down her face. Pitch waved his hand annoyed over Tooth as his back sand wrapped around her mouth, efficiently gagging her.

"Tooth!" Jack screamed out as the nightmare king towered above him.

"Don't worry Jack, I won't touch her anymore as long as you behave yourself…," Pitch sneered as he ran a hand through the spirits white hair.

"Fine, as long as you don't hurt her again!" Jack wasn't even listening to himself anymore… he wasn't thinking about what was about to happen to him; all he cared about was keeping Tooth out of harm's way, even if that meant he would be the one that would be getting injured even more, "What do you want me to do?" The winter spirit hissed through his gritted teeth.

Pitch grinned sadistically as he began to slowly remove his black robe, "I thought you would never ask…."

Jack quickly caught on to what the Nightmare King was about to do. Before he even had a chance to scream out, Pitch filled his mouth with his cock. The Guardian's throat burned by the sudden impact and pressure being shoved down it as Pitch's manhood stretched his mouth wide and made his jaw ache. The Nightmare King laced his fingers into Jack's frosted hair and slowly began thrusting his head until it was in sync with his hips. Moans of pain escaped the winter spirit as Pitch continued to buck his hips, shoving his hard cock further down Jack's raw, burning throat. The Guardian of Fun could tell that Pitch was reaching his climax as he his sharp nails gripping his hair began to dig lustfully into his scalp. With one final thrust, Pitch shoved all the way into Jack's weak mouth, gagging the winter spirit as he came. Jack couldn't breathe… he coughed and sputtered against Pitch's cock as his black cum dribbled out of the corners of his mouth. Pitch released his grip on Jack's hair and the winter spirit fell to the floor as he choked on the black cum he was spitting out, trying desperately not to swallow.

"Don't start throwing a fit now, Jack… the fun is just about to start," Pitch laughed venomously.

Jack was beginning to hate that word… Fun! Coming out of the Nightmare King's mouth, it sounded like the most evil, terrifying word, and Jack hated it! He knew this was what Pitch wanted… he wanted Jack to resent the very thing he swore with his life to protect. He would steal away all the innocence, purity, and fun out of the spirit until he was as cold and barren as the winters he creates. The worst part of it all was… it was working! Jack no longer felt like the happy, mischievous spirit of winter that everybody knew him to be… he just felt broken, impure, and empty. Cold tears of shame welded up in his eyes and began rolling uncontrollably down Jack's bruised cheeks.

"My, my Jack… for a virgin you sure seem to know what you were doing," Pitch cooed, gripping the winter spirits chin and forced him to look in his eyes as he brushed away his tears with his thumbs.

"I-I don't… Stop talking like t-that!" Jack choked out as he closed his tear-filled eyes and tried to jerk his chin out of the Nightmare King's grasp, but his sharp nails just dug into his cheeks and drew blood.

"You can try to fight it Jack," Pitch hissed into his ear, "But it is going to happen… you're mine!"

With those words, tendrils of Nightmare Sand shot from the shadowy wall of the cell, tangling themselves around Jack's pants, tearing and shredding at them as they tugged at the Guardian's limbs, forcing him to wrap around Pitch as he hefted up against him, pressing his back against the cold wall and tying his hands above his head.

"Are you ready to lose your virginity, Jack?" Pitch asked cruelly pinning his body up against the fully exposed Guardian.

"Tooth," Jack begged through tears, "Please look away!"

Tooth nodded weakly as tears slid down her soft cheeks. She regretfully closed her eyes and looked away from the trembling spirit, not wanting to see what was going to happen to him.

Nothing could have prepared Jack for the pain he felt as Pitch entered him. His felt like he was on fire as a searing pain shot throughout his body. Jack let out a bloodcurdling scream as he felt the pulsing of Pitch's cock inside of him. Pitch kissed Jack's neck and grinned as spirit shuddered beneath him. He loved feeding off the intoxicating fear Jack produced, but he had never sensed it so strongly and so intimately. He roughly thrust against Jack as he softly moaned in pain. Hearing the soft sound made Pitch growl softly in response and jerk his hips entering the small spirit's body even further. Jack was so tight and delicious, that it made the nightmare king crave for more of his perfect body. His mouth began to explore the guardians pale neck and in a matter of seconds, he discovered a spot on Jack's neck that was more than sensitive.

"P-Pitch!" Jack moaned when he felt his lips brush against it. Pitch gave a wicked grin – he knew exactly what it was doing to him. "Pitch, o-oh my god," he hissed through his teeth. Pitch continued to suck on the spirits sensitive spot as he began thrusting even harder, becoming more and more aroused by the young Guardian's constant cries of hated pleasure.

_Goddamit Frost_, Jack's conscious scream to him, _He's the Nightmare King… he's your fucking enemy! Why are you allowing him to get to you like this! He's stealing your virginity and all you can do is just let him…? You're not even trying to fight back or stop him! Think about Tooth! Think about the Guardians!_

Jack's mind and body wrestled with each other; fear over pleasure. As much as he tried to fight it, Jack couldn't help but feel a slight tingling sensation begin to creep its way up his trembling body. His body and mind were caving in; he couldn't hold back any longer or fight against it anymore! Tears streamed down the Guardian's face as he completely succumbed to the Nightmare King.

"You belong to me, Frost… Your body, mind, and spirit are mine!" Pitch murmured into Jack's ear as he bit at it.

Jack could feel Pitch getting on his pleasure high. He thrust even harder and faster until the last second and gripped the spirit's hair roughly as he came inside him. The black cum burned inside Jack and seemed to writhe around in his body like the nightmares Pitch control causing him to feel sick to his stomach. As Pitch pulled his cock out of Jack, the nightmare sand holding him by his wrist dissolved along with Tooth's and the spirit fell weakly to the ground. Toothinana scrambled painfully on the ground to Jack, grabbing his frosted hoodie and wrapping it around his trembling body as she held him in her arms like a child, comforting him as he silently wept into her chest.

"You're a fucking bastard, Pitch!" Tooth spat furiously at the Nightmare King, "He's just a child! Look at what you've done to him!"

"I've broken his center," Pitch smiled sadistically as he wrapped his black robes around himself again, "Don't worry Jack… it won't be much longer now!" Pitch ran his spidery hand through Jack's hair softly as the sprit buried his face terrified into Tooth's feather chest. The Nightmare King smiled and took a step back to admire his work; the Tooth Fairy… bloody, cut up, feathers ripped out with black lashes all across her back and Jack… bruised, bloody, raped, terrified, and broken. After wallowing in his sadistic victory, Pitch bid the Fairy and Jack goodnight as he disappeared through the shadows in the room.

"O-Oh god Jack… I'm s-so sorry! Please forgive me, p-please," Tooth begged through tears that streamed down her face as she hugged the winter spirit tightly, "He should have done that to me! I could have handled it!"

"T-Tooth," Jack coughed out almost inaudibly, "M-my body h-hurts... it h-hurt s-so bad!"

"I know baby, I know! I'm gonna get you some help," Tooth promised as she cradled Jack's feeble body.

"I-It's gone…," Jack whimpered as tears formed in his eyes and shamefully rolled down his face, "He's done it… he's b-broken my c-center! It's g-gone!"

**Awwww it's so sad! Poor Jack's center has been broken! What did you guys think of this chapter? Let me know and keep an eye out for the next chapter!**


	11. 2nd Author's Note

**Hey There my Lovely Readers… Okay first off, I am SO SORRY that I wasn't able to update last weekend like I hoped, but I will have the next chapter up too you guys no later than tonight! I've just been really busy and I just started my new semester of high school yesterday so it's been pretty crazy… I think you all will like this next chapter because it's not a punishment or torture chapter; it's just the interactions and talking between the Nightmare King and the Guardians and it gets pretty intense and you learn about something that will happen to Tooth that will affect her for the rest of the story… Excited? You should be! :) **


	12. Chapter 10: Broken Guardians

**Hi Lovelies… So this chapter actually is rather short and will be a filler chapter for the next one which will be the big reveal of the rest of Pitch's plot and what will, happen to Tooth (so sorry it's not in this chapter!) so just hang on tight… I will defiantly have that big chapter up by this weekend! In the meantime, favorite, follow and review to let me know what you think of my story!**

***A/N: The total span of the story so far since Pitch captured Jack is about two weeks.**

"I-It's gone…," Jack whimpered as tears formed in his eyes and shamefully rolled down his face, "He's done it… he's b-broken my c-center! It's g-gone!"

After what seemed like endless hours of weeping into Tooth's chest, Jack was eventually pried from her by the nightmare fearlings and dragged back through the shadows into his cell, where to his dismay, Pitch was waiting for him.

At the sight of the Nightmare King, Jack immediately scurried terrified into the furthest corner of the cell as he tried to cover his bare body.

"Please! I c-can't… no more," The winter spirit begged as he cowered against the wall of his prison.

"Oh don't worry Jack; I'm done with you… For now," Pitch said as his golden eyes glistened evilly causing a shudder to run down Jack's spine, "I just want you to get dressed. We will be reconvening with the other Guardians."

Pitch gestured to Jack's bloody hoodie and worn out pants that had been folded neatly and set on the wooden chair that he had tied the winter spirit to earlier in his capture. Jack didn't budge from the corner he hid in, embarrassed and ashamed to no extent. Pitch rolled his eyes impatiently, "Come on Jack, There's no need to be shy… It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Jack still refused to move.

"Oh well," Pitch sighed, "I suppose I will just have to take you to the Guardians looking like that…."

Jack insides snapped. He immediately stood up and grabbed for his clothes, dressing quickly as he avoided the Nightmare King's wandering golden eyes.

"Well now," Pitch said as Jack pulled his bloody hoodie over his head and finished dressing, "Shall we go then?"

He gripped the winter spirit's thin arm and pulled him through the shadowy walls of the cell to a sight that unnerved Jack more than anything he had seen in his entire ordeal. The Guardians were lined on their knees with their hands tied behind their backs at the foot of Pitch's dark throne like they were when Pitch had first captured them, only this time they all looked drained and weak. There were hollow, bloody gashes where North's brilliant wonder-filled eyes used to be and his face had lost all of its warmth and color. Bunny's ankle where his foot had been severed off was bloody and sickening to look at as the Pooka twitched and shook violently in fear against his restraints. Sandy wasn't physically harmed but he looked weak and powerless, unable to even keep his tired eyes open. The state Tooth was in frightened Jack and sent a piercing chill up his back; She was lying with her hands and wings tied together on the floor with her eyes closed and she wasn't moving, it hardly looked like she was even breathing. The black lashes covering her bare back looked even worse than when Jack had last seen them and they were festering and seemed to be cutting into her skin.

Pitch gripped Jack's arm tighter as he walked him over to the Guardians, throwing him to the ground by Tooth and immediately wrapping his body in nightmare sand as he took his place on is throne.

"Well," Pitch sighed happily, "These past few days have certainly been interesting. I cannot tell you how much fun it was for me carrying out your punishments… Did you enjoy watching all of them as much as I did, Jack?" Pitch asked cruelly as he stared at the ashamed spirit.

Bunny was the first to react, "What?" He snapped to the Nightmare King as he stopped fighting against the nightmare sand, "W-what do you mean, Pitch?"

"What I mean rabbit is that Jack was watching each and every one of you as you were receiving your punishments…."

"T-that, that can't be true! Jack…?" Bunny begged as he looked at the trembling spirit with tear filled eyes, "P-please… tell me it's not true!"

Jack could bear it anymore, "I'm so sorry, Bunny!" Jack wept through tears that rolled down his cheeks and pitter pattered to the floor.

North bowed his head in shame as Bunny stared at Jack, sadly disbelieving what he confessed. Jack could tell through his tears as he looked over to Sandy that he was trying very hard to conjure up a sand image, but he couldn't.

Pitch's cold laughter ripped through the unbearable silence in the room, "You all should have heard little Jack… he was constantly begging and pleading for me to stop hurting all of you, it was rather adorable! He just would not stop wailing throughout every one of your punishments, I'm surprised his voice isn't shot. But it was quite refreshing for me hearing him scream so much… I was beginning to miss it!"

**Feels… :'( **

**What did you guys think of this chapter and who is ready for the guardians to finally get out of Pitch's Palace? I want to see if any of you can guess what Pitch has secretly done to Toothinana (Psss, I'll give you a hint… It has to do with the whip lashes on her back!)**


	13. Chapter 11: Tooth's Center

**Hello my dears! Yay we finally get to find out what Tooth's REAL Punishment is… All those that thought she had it easy with the whippings were wrong! :P Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please favorite, follow, and review… let me know what you guys think!**

Jack could feel a foreign heat building up in his usually cold body. He was past being ashamed and feeling exposed, he was angry, angrier than he had ever been. If he wasn't in restraints, Jack would have gone and ripped the Nightmare King's head off with his bare hands. A silent rage filled Jack's body as every curse he could think of ran through his mind. Jack clenched his teeth and balled his tied hands into tight fists as he stared up in hatred at the shadowy figure perched upon his dark throne.

You fucking bastard! You've stolen everything from us and yet you still won't let us go… What is the point anymore? What more can you take away from us? How could you possibly bring us any lower?

Jack's thought of hatred were interrupted by a blood-curdling scream that came from Tooth's unconscious figure.

Pitch smiled evilly as he slowly stood up from his throne, "Finally… it's about time she joined the party!"

Tooth continued to scream as her body withed and contorted itself on the floor… it was almost like she was in a nightmare that she could not wake up from.

"Pitch! Pitch, stop the nightmare! It's scaring her, please!" Jack begged as he began struggling against the nightmare sand, scraping his knees against the floor as he tried to scoot closer to the fairy.

"A nightmare? I didn't give her a nightmare… it's a little surprise!"

Jack looked from the agonized fairy to the Nightmare King towering over him, "What have you done to her?"

"Flip her over, Jackson," Pitch commanded as he waved his hand over the winter spirit and the fairy, causing the nightmare sand to disintegrate from their hands. Jack moved cautiously over to Tooth and being as gentle as he possibly could be, he flipped her over to reveal the multiple black whip lashes across her back.

"Those whippings to her back weren't just for the sheer pleasure of hearing her scream, oh no… they are so much more than that! You see Frost, for each of those lashes, little Toothiana loses a memory… and not just any measly old memory, but a memory of importance and significance. Soon all of the most important aspects of her life will all be erased from her mind, the children, collecting teeth, the mini fairies, even all of you will be forgotten by her and there's no way of know when it will happen or what she has forgotten… by the end she won't even remember her own name!"

Jack was scorching now; the heat that had been building up was now fueled by his hatred for the Nightmare King and he felt like a volcano was erupting inside of him. This was how he was going to break Tooth's center; stealing her most precious memories. Pitch whipping her was just the tip of the iceberg… this was the real punishment. Bunny stared disbelievingly from Tooth to Pitch, unable to speak after what he had just heard. North bowed his head as bloody tears trickled down his once rosy cheeks; Sandy's face was plastered with a look of utter sadness. Jack he was practically blinded for the unfathomable hatred for the shadowy figure standing before him. Without even thinking, Jack lunged himself at the Nightmare King like some kind of possessed animal to the surprise of the Guardians, wrapping his small hands tightly Pitch's neck, trying to snap it in half. Instead of trying to pry the enraged winter spirit off himself, Pitch smirked viscously at him, "If you kill me now Frost, you'll never know how to make it stop!"

Jack's eye shot wide. Still tightly grasping Pitch's neck, Jack pitifully looked back at the unconscious fairy and all of his bound Guardian friends, longing to help them any way he could… if that meant keeping the bastard alive then so be it! He slowly released his grasp on the Nightmare King's neck.

"Good boy Jack," Pitch sneered as he brushed some frost left from Jack's hoodie off his dark robe, "Now the only way to prevent little Tooth from losing her memories is to find the way out of my palace. Oh sure, you know where the entrance is, but impossible to leave the way you came in this place. There's only one entrance and one exit in my palace and the only way to get out is to find the exit as quickly as possible. The challenge in this task is that my palace is like a shadow that shifts and changes constantly and that makes the exit very difficult to find. It's a giant labyrinth of twisting and turning corridors, tunnels, and dead ends that seem to go on and on. Some people that have accidentally wondered into my lair had gone mad looking for the exit and eventually succumbed into their fear of being lost and trapped forever; they all made quite lovely additions to my fearling army. You all must find the exit and escape my palace before Toothiana loses all of her memories or you could all end up with the same fate as those poor souls. For every memory she loses, the whip lash will be etched into her skin as a painful reminder of what she's forgotten. From the looks of it," Pitch said as he eyed the fairies wounded bare back, "There will be plenty of scars left!"

Jack rushed to Tooth and cradled her feeble body close to him, stoking her soft lovely feathers. The Nightmare King waved his hands over the other guardians causing the nightmare sand to slither from their hands and melt into the shadows covering the floor. Sandy acted as a support for Bunny and a guide for North as he led them both slowly to Jack and Tooth. Jack laid Tooth's fragile head down on Bunny's soft lap as he laced his hand through her hair feathers. With Bunny's help, North's hands were guided to Tooth's and he gripped them warmly and carefully as Sandy gently stroked the fairies pale, strained face.

"Awww, now isn't that precious," Pitch cooed as he stood before the guardians, "You should all be on your way… it looks like the lashes have already begun taken their toll…."

With those words Tooth's eye shot open in pain. She blinked a couple times stared in confusion at all the injured Guardians surrounding her and then up to the Nightmare King smiling sadistically down to her. Jack kissed her forehead earnestly as he gripped her small hands.

"Jack…," Tooth cried weakly, " Where are we? What's happened to all of you…?"

**Oh No! Tooth already doesn't remember where she is or what's happened to the Guardians! The next chapter will be the guardians beginning their challenge of finding the palace's exit and trying to explain to each other what Pitch did to them… It will be the big reveal of Jack's Punishment to the Guardians (Which BTW… Tooth doesn't remember!)**


	14. 3rd Author's Note

**Hey, Hey, Hey! I am so sorry I didn't get to update this past weekend… Don't worry, Pitch didn't get me! Hahaha no but seriously, I was SWAPPED… my High School was opening our amazing musical, "Legally Blonde" this weekend and I had to help, plus, homework, PLUS I had to finish Season 2 of BBC's "Sherlock"… I BAWLED MY EYES OUT! (Not related to RotG, but if you guys have never watched "Sherlock"… GO. WATCH. IT. RIGHT. NOW! I am hooked on it!) Anyways, expect the next chapter this weekend… It will be worth it; it's going to be so emotional (It'll probably be the saddest chapter in the whole story…) and dark so just be ready! I'll talk to you guy this weekend… Love you all!**


	15. 4th Author's Note

**I KNOW, I KNOW… Just get it out of your system's… "This isn't a chapter!", "Why haven't you updated yet?" Yes you're right… this isn't a chapter and I'm so very sorry for not updating in what feels like FOREVER, but I've been so busy with my family and under stress with school and homework so I just have not gotten to finish the chapter yet…. :'( But, because I love all of you, I will give you a summary of the next chapter so you can get the feel of what you are all in for…**

_**WARNING**_**… Summary contains spoilers… READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**** :)**

**Pitch will release the Guardians to begin their journey searching for the exit to his shadow palace. As they are trudging through the shifting mazes of darkness, they are exhausted and need to rest. Jack is plagued and confronted by Pitch in a nightmare discussing the "journey" they have before them and what they can expect. ********************SERIOUS SPOILER HERE!******************* During his nightmare conversation with the nightmare king, Jack reveals to the other Guardians by talking in his sleep that Pitch raped him!**

**That's all you little lovelies get for right now! I'm not even going to set a specific date at this point for when this chapter will be posted so just expect it to be SOON! Keep an eye out and don't forget to review, favorite and follow! **


	16. Chapter 12: The Journey Begins

**Hi! Yes, I'm back! I'm sorry for the three week delay but I was quiet busy and preoccupied with school and my birthday… I AM NOW OFFICIALLY 15 YEARS OLD… (nbd)! So again, ****VERY SORRY ****about the wait but I think these next few chapters will be very suspenseful and you'll enjoy them a lot… (BTW, Next week is Spring Break so expect a lot of updates then…) This chapter has a lot more character relationship building (We get a slight Tooth x Jack moment and some Bunny x Jack friendship building) I hope you enjoy this chapter and its lovely cliff hanger that shall be continued in the next chapter… **

"_Jack…," Tooth said weakly, "Where are we…?"_

"No, no, no, God no…. Tooth please! Tooth, Tooth look at me… look at me! Y-you got to remember! Please remember, sweetie, please!"

Jack's begs echoed and bounced off the cavernous walls of the palace as he gently cradled the trembling fairy; her beautiful violet eyes drowning with the same questions and uncertainty as the young children she protected.

"Dear God," Toothinana cried as she gazed around at her surrounding companions, tears welding up in her eyes "What's happened to all of you? What have you done to them Pitch?"

"My dear, I'm sure that Jack will be delighted to recap you on what has happened over these past few days," Pitch cooed as he ran his hand through her feathery hair, "but right now, you and the others will need to be on your way…"

As those words left his mouth, Pitch slashed his hand through the air. For a spilt-second, Jack couldn't breathe; he felt as though he was choking on nothing but the cold air surround his body as the throne room he and the Guardians had previously been in seemed to vaporize into shadow and form into something new. A dark corridor lit only by luminous crystal stalactites appeared before the Guardians as the shadowy mist settled into its new surroundings. Jack stood slowly as he regained his breath, picking up Tooth and holding her bridal style against his chest as he looked around the dark tunnel.

"Have you any ideas on what to expect Jack?" Pitch taunted the winter spirit as he stood before him.

"Knowing you, I doubt I'll be able to begin fathoming what you have in store for us," Jack spat venomously as he cradled Tooth closer to him.

"Good observation, Jack," Pitch smiled cruelly to the spirit.

"W-what do we have to do to get out…?" asked North weakly as he clung onto Sandy.

"Oh it's quite simple, really. This is the path straight to my palaces exit," Pitch said as he gestured down the dark tunnel, "Follow along this passageway and only this passageway… It is very easy to linger of this trail; there are short cuts and things that drive you off the path, but you must stay on it if you want to get out of here alive! Don't leave the trail, Don't stop walking, and Don't look back!"

The Nightmare King snapped his fingers and with an evil grin melted into the shadows of the wall, leaving the five broken spirits alone, dreading the journey ahead of them.

"We can't just stand around," Bunny said breaking the silence as Sandy helped him and North limp towards Jack, "North do you think you can carry Tooth?"

"I think so, yes."

"Alright then. Jack, give Tooth to North…," Bunny instructed the winter spirit.

Tooth instinctively wrapped her frail arms tighter around Jack as she buried her face into his chest, tears welding up in her eyes, "Please, don't let go of me! I'm scared Jack!"

It broke Jack's heart seeing the once fierce and strong willed Fairy so weak and afraid, "It's okay sweetie, you're just gonna go with North, okay? He's gonna hold onto you for a while, but I'll be right here beside you… I'm not going anywhere," Jack promised as he planted a soft, tender kiss on Tooth's trembling lips. He gently passed the frail fairy over to North, who immediately nuzzled herself into the warm fur of his large coat and relaxed.

"Sleep dear one; save your strength," North urged, but the fairy's eyes were already closed.

"Okay, now for you Bunny," Jack said as he approached the Pooka, his hand stretched out beckoningly.

"Oh no, no, no mate… I'm fine on my own; I don't need anybody's help," Bunnymund protested stumbling back a few steps with the one foot he still had.

"Oh c'mon cottontail, you can hardly walk by yourself and poor Sandy here can't hold you up forever. Just put your arm around me and I'll help support you for a bit…," Jack remarked not taking no for an answer.

"Fine," Bunny sighed as he hesitantly wrapped a furry paw around Jack's cold neck and leaned most of his weight on his left foot. He was surprised by how weightless he felt when Jack held onto him; for such a small physique and how thin he was, Jack was exceptionally strong. Bunny and Jack took their first uneasy step and almost fell to the floor,

"I got you," Jack exclaimed calmly as he stopped the Pooka from toppling over.

"Thanks," Bunny said as he gripped the winter spirits shoulder even tighter for support.

"North, are you okay?" Jack asked as the blind guardian nodded in response to him, reassuring he was ready for the journey ahead of them.

The guardians began their descent down the long, twisting corridor, moving very slowly and keeping close to the dark walls as the glowing crystal stalactites lit their way. Bunny clung tightly onto Jack as they limped together against the wall; North held the sleeping fairy in his burly arms as Sandy guided him down the path. For hours it seemed like they walked but they got absolutely nowhere; coming across dead ends of certain tunnels or ending up where they had already been.

"Oh god," Jack cried out suddenly, gripping onto his stomach as he stopped in his tracks.

"Jack? Jack, what's wrong mate?" Bunny asked as the winter spirit fell to his knees in pain, nearly bringing him down with him.

"N-nothing… It's nothing… I-it's just my stomach…," Jack said bowing his head, avoiding the Pooka's worried green eyes.

_How could I have been so stupid…?_ Bunnymund's mind shouted at him. _Jack is hurt much worse than he's letting on and I'm just allowing him to carry me, even though I'm twice the kid's size, while he's walking around with fucking bloody gashes all over his stomach!_

"You're not okay Jack," Bunny exclaimed as he knelt down with the child, "You need to rest for a while. Give those buggers some time to heal up a little."

"B-but…," Jack tried protesting, but Bunny was right… he was completely drained. He could already feel his eyes begin to close as Bunny laid him back against the cold tunnel wall; the other guardians sat down across from him as well to regain their strength. The last thing Jack saw before completely submerging into a restless sleep was the weary and pained look of all his fellow guardians.

"_Oh Jack…" a piercing voice called from the darkness of the nightmare beginning to form, "You can't stop to rest yet… you are in for so much more than what you bargained for… I need you to listen carefully, my little winter spirit… There's something very important I have to tell you…."_

**The next chapter will be **_**VERYYYYYYY important**_** and there are a lot of clues to future chapters so keep an eye out and don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**


	17. Chapter 13: Pitch's Riddle

**Hello There My Lovelies ! So this chapter is a shorter one, but it is VITALLY IMPORTANT to the story. I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review, follow and favorite! **

***A/N: Just in case it's not obvious, the lines in **_**Italics **_**are the VERY IMPORTANT RIDDLE!**

"Oh Jack… You can't stop to rest yet… you are in for so much more than what you bargained for… I need you to listen carefully, my little winter spirit… There's something very important I must to tell you…."

Black fog swirled around Jack body as he was engulfed by the nightmare configuring in his mind. Nothing was visible to the winter spirit apart from the Nightmare King's pair of menacing, golden eyes staring at him from a distance; the rest of his skeleton-like body was shrouded by the darkness.

"Didn't I warn you not to stop, Jack?"

"Well you really didn't give us much of a fucking choice...," Jack shouted in response to the ominous voice, "We were walking for what felt like forever and didn't find a single opening, not one… they all ended up being damn dead ends!"

"Hmhhmhhmh," Pitch chuckled darkly as he began slowly circling the winter spirit, as if to inspect him, "There's a reason you're not getting anywhere with your search for the exit, and that's why I needed to talk to you… because I'm going to give you the answer…."

"W-what are you talking about "the answer"…? It's not like an equation or a problem that needs solving… We'll just have to keep walking until we find it."

"Oh, your childish perception of this situation is so amusingly naïve; you are truly adorable Jack," Pitch hissed in the guardians ear, causing him to cringe, "You think that if you and your friends continue to walk aimlessly in circles around my palace that the exit will just magically appear out of thin air… Do you honestly think it would be THAT simple?"

"I-I didn't... But-…."

"Or perhaps you imagined this was going to be some elaborate trap and once you actually found the exit I wouldn't let you and the others out? Well I can tell you that you would be wrong to think that… I'm a man of word and I can promise you that there is an exit and you will find it. In fact, I'm going to be nice and give you some useful clues; you might want to take a mental note of this, Jack… _Many Dangers You'll Have To Cross, Too Take Back The Precious Thing You've Lost… Search Hard For What You Can Not See, Within Yourself You'll Find The Key…."_

"Wait, that's it? Those aren't clues, they're riddles! What are they supposed to mean?" Jack cried out as the recited intricacies echoed repeatedly in his mind.

Pitch cupped the winter spirits face gently in his thin hand, "Telling you wouldn't be any fun, now would it?"

"Don't you dare touch me," Jack shouted as he smacked the Nightmare Kings hand away from his face.

"Why shouldn't I?" Pitch asked sadistically as his shrouded figure began circling the spirit, "Just admit it to yourself Frost; you loved what I did to you! Every second you were enjoying yourself and were exactly where you wanted to be… with me! Your body certainly agreed with me, so why won't you?"

"N-no, no I hated it! I was in so much pain and I was hurting so badly and you b-broke my fucking center! How the hell do you think I liked that? You fucking raped me," Jack screamed holding his head in his hands, gripping his frosted hair tightly as he tried to block out the voice.

"It isn't rape if you wanted it…."

"I didn't want it… I didn't!"

"You can deny it all you want Frost, but you can't lie to yourself forever! You will come to see that you were enjoying yourself and that you may even want to experience it again… maybe even now…."

"Shut up! Shut up! Stop messing with my mind! I didn't want it… I don't want it," Jack wailed as he fell to his knees still clutching his head.

"It's been nice talking to you, Jack… You'll be hearing from me soon!"

With those words, the golden eyes disappeared and Jack was once again engulfed and suffocated by darkness.

"AHHHHHHHHH," Jack screamed as eyes shot open and he bolted upright from his restless sleep. The other guardians were gathered around him with looks of sad bewilderment plastered on their faces.

"W-what? What's wrong you guys?" Jack asked breathlessly as he wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead.

"J-Jack," Tooth cried as tears welded up in her eyes, "What did Pitch do to you?"

**Well, what did you all think of this chapter? Can you figure out what the riddle means? (I'll give you a hint… It has a DOUBLE meaning!) Comment below and let me know you're thoughts and don't forget to keep an eye out for the next chapter! **


	18. Chapter 14: The Truth Is Spilled

**Okay guys, got some good guesses on the riddle so far (you guys are so close!) Here Jack will tell of his traumatizing experience and something unexpected will happen! I hope you enjoy and please remember to review, follow, and favorite.**

"_AHHHHHHHHH," Jack screamed as eyes shot open and he bolted upright from his restless sleep. The other guardians were gathered around him with looks of sad bewilderment plastered on their faces._

"_W-what? What's wrong you guys?" Jack asked breathlessly as he wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead._

"_J-Jack," Tooth cried as tears welded up in her eyes, "What did Pitch do to you?"_

"What? W-what do you mean what did Pitch do to me?"

"Y-you were talking in your sleep, Jack…."

"I talk when I sleep?"

"Yes… y-you said...," Tooth bit her lip, unable to complete the sentence as tears began to roll down her cheeks, "You said that Pitch… raped you! You were screaming and thrashing and we kept trying to wake you up but you just kept saying that you didn't want it… it almost sounded like you were trying to talk to somebody…."

"Jack, is it true? Did Pitch really force himself onto you?" North asked softly as he gripped the winter spirits hand reassuringly.

Jack could feel it; the tears were building up in his eyes and his heart felt like it was sinking heavily into the pit of his stomach… He had to tell them.

"I-I'm so s-sorry!"

He couldn't hold it back anymore. Jack completely broke down in Tooth's comforting arms as the tears streamed mercilessly down his pale face. Tooth clutched the trembling spirit close to her and wept with him as Bunny and Sandy stared in agonizing disbelief; North bowed his head in grief as he gripped the boy's hand, longing to fix what was wrong.

"Tooth, y-you were there… You don't r-remember, but while you were getting punished, I begged Pitch to stop hurting y-you. I-I promised him I would do a-anything! And then he made me… h-he made me…."

"What did that sick bastard do to you?" Bunny cried as he tried to hide his tear soaked face.

"P-Pitch forced me to do bad things to him a-and once he said I was done, H-he used his nightmare sand a-and tied me to Tooth's cell wall and then he… h-he… he violated me; you were forced to watch Tooth…."

"Oh Jack," Tooth cried, "Oh my god! W-why would you do that? Why would you let him hurt you like that?"

"Because I l-love you and couldn't stand watching y-you get hurt. I'm so sorry… it was m-my fault! It all happened so fast and it hurt s-so much…," Jack cringed at the thought of the pain.

"Jack listen to me… it is not your fault! I-I don't know what I can do about the pain but your safe now, and he's not going to hurt you again. We're going to find the exit and we'll get you out of here… everything is going to be okay!" Tooth reassured the winter spirit pitifully, but Jack wasn't listening.

"Many dangers you'll have to cross, to take back the precious thing you've lost, search hard for what you cannot see, within yourself you'll find the key…. Many dangers you'll have to cross, to take back the precious thing you've lost… precious thing… precious thing," Jack muttered to himself as he painfully gripped his gashing stomach.

"Jack?"

"Precious thing, precious thing, precious… Oh my god! Tooth, that's it!"

"What's it?" Tooth asked confused as she wiped tears from her cheeks.

"You; you are it!"

"Wait; hold on Jack, what are you talking about? What am I?"

"In that nightmare I was just having, you were right, I was talking to someone. Pitch was there and he told me something, something he said specifically for me to remember… he said, 'Many dangers you'll have to cross, to take back the precious thing you've lost, search hard for what you cannot see, within yourself you'll find the key.' Your memories! That is what the beginning of the riddle was talking about! 'Take back the precious thing you've lost'… It's you're memories Tooth! Once we find the exit, you'll get your memories back," Jack said as he wiped the tears from his eyes, a sudden spark of hope filling his sunken heart.

"I guess that makes sense, but what about the rest of the riddle? What does the rest of it mean?"

"I don't know… I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"AHHHHH," Tooth cried out gripping her head and doubling over on the cold floor.

"Tooth!" Jack cried out as he bolted upright and held the fairy, "Tooth! Oh god, please not now!"

"J-Jack!" Tooth screamed in pain as she writhed on the floor in pain, "What's happening? What's happening to m-me? AHHHHHHH!"

"Tooth, calm down sheila!" Bunny instructed, gripping her suddenly freezing hands, "Jack it's the lashes… they're taking another memory!"

"Help me… Jack help me! Please!" Tooth screamed in agony as tears streamed uncontrollably down her face.

"Hang on Tooth, hang on! It'll be over soon sweetie, "Jack promised trying to sound as calm as possible.

After what felt like hours of bloodcurdling begs and screams, Tooth's howls of pain were silenced; her tensed up, contorted body relaxed and fell limp and weak in Jack's embrace.

"Tooth? Tooth sweetie, look at me," Jack begged as he caressed her face close to his, "Look at me Tooth, please!"

Tooth's eye's slowly fluttered open to reveal the beautiful violet color that Jack admired so much.

"J-Jack?" Tooth mustered weakly.

"It's okay baby, I'm here… we're all here! Tooth, listen to me! I need you to answer some questions… we need to know what you've forgotten! Please will you do this for me?"

"O-okay."

"What is your full name?"

"Toothiana."

"What are all of our names?"

"North, Bunny, Sandy, and you Jack," Tooth said as she pointed to each individual guardian.

"Good! Where is your palace located?"

"In Southeast Asia."

"What is… what was your center?"

"Memories."

"Who collects the children's teeth and leaves them gifts?"

"Me."

"Wait, what?" Jack froze.

"Me… I collect the teeth and leave the children gifts."

"No, no, no, please tell me you haven't forgotten them! Tooth, you don't collect the teeth… your mini-fairies do!"

"My what's?" Tooth asked puzzled.

"Your mini-fairies, Tooth! Your little hummingbird fairies that go all over the world and collect the ankle bitter's choppers," Bunny cut in, desperately trying to jog the guardian's memory.

"I-I'm sorry… I don't know what you guys are talking about!"

**Well, we got one piece of the riddle solved and another memory erased from poor Toothinana's mind… a lot of you readers have thought the "precious thing" in the riddle was their centers, but I will tell you right now, Pitch has broken them for good, they can't be fixed (sure they can mend over time, but they will never fully recover from the experience they've been put through…) Keep your guesses coming and feel free to PM me if you have any questions about the riddle or the story in general!**


	19. Chapter 15: The Girl

**Hello My Lovelies… YES I'M BACK after not posting a chapter in over a month… Quality over quantity, right? I'm so glad to have finally posted this chapter because I was having a lot trouble with it (Writers Block can be such a bitch!) and I re-wrote it like 5 times and I am finally happy with it! **

***A/N: This Chapter is one of the more eerie, disturbing , psychological chapters and it will become even more so in the next one!**

"_I-I'm sorry… I don't know what you guys are talking about!"_

That was it; Jack had had enough! He struggled to pick up the bewildered fairy in his weak and fragile state and held her bridal style against his injured, heaving chest.

"Torturing us, letting us go, making us find the exit, it's all a game, all of it… and if we stop playing now we are all going to die," Jack said as he stood before his fellow guardians, eyes blazing with unfathomable fury, "We're all getting out of here...Now! Sandy, there's another corridor just down the tunnel. Take Bunny and North and try and find another way out in it. I don't even care what Pitch says; we have to go down a different path because we're sure as hell not getting anywhere on this one!"

Sandy nodded in understanding and slowly began leading the guardians in the direction of the opposite tunnel. Jack quickly turned his heel and began running down the cold, dimly lit corridor. The winter spirit was becoming increasingly aware that all of his physical energy had left him and that he was running off nothing more than determination and adrenaline.

Suddenly, Jack felt a piercing chill run up his body as he heard an eerie child's voice echo for him somewhere from within the tunnel.

"Jack…."

"Tooth? Tooth, did you hear that?"

"Jack… where are you?"

"W-who are you?" The winter spirit called out, frightened by the ghostly sound of the child's call growing louder as he ran further down the tunnel.

"Where are you? I can't find you, Jack! Please, somebody help me!"

Jack kept running as he followed the child's voice that seemed to bounce of the walls of the cave until he was led to an opening in the tunnel. Jack gripped Tooth closer to him as he walked into the large, cavernous room. The "room" was dark and empty, apart from a black waterfall rippling from a nonexistent opening in the cavernous wall, and in the center of the empty room stood a young girl, about 5 or 6, staring wide eyed in horror at the two guardians that had entered the dwelling. The girl was soaking wet and shivering with her blonde hair dripping water onto her tattered nightgown as dark crimson streamed down her face from a gash above her eyebrow; other scratches and bruises decorated her exposed arms and legs. The sight of the injured child herself didn't faze Jack, just her eyes… There was something so unnerving about them; they were dark brown, nearly black, with no visible pupils. There was no shine, no glimmer of light in her eyes like a normal child's; just cold, dark voids that seemed to burn into his soul and delve into the deepest part of Jack's heart and resurface some of his most secret of fears… God, what was wrong with her eyes?!

"H-hello? Are you the one that's been calling for me?" Jack asked as he edged his way into the room and slowly began approaching the girl, avoiding looking directly into her eyes.

"Yes…." The girl answered, her voice sounding otherworldly.

"What's your name? What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I have none…. I was lost… I couldn't find a way out!"

"I know what you mean...," Jack laughed half-heartedly, "We've been looking for the exit to for a long time."

"I've been looking for over 400 years…."

Jack froze in terror… 400 years?

"Oh my god…!" Jack exclaimed as he began to back away, but the child slowly began to advance on him, her eyes growing darker with every word she spoke.

"You may find the exit Jack, but even if you do, you won't leave this place without giving something up… he won't let you!"

"Pitch has done so much to all of us already… there's nothing more that he could possibly take away!" Jack cried out, not being able to bear the thought of seeing his friends suffer more.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong," The little girl sang eerily, her eyes almost completely black.

"W-what do you mean? What happened to you?"

"I got lost in this place a long, long time ago…. After looking and looking, I finally found this room and was so close to finding the way out."

"Why didn't you leave?"

"I couldn't!"

"Why?"

"Because I went through the waterfall…." The girl said as she pointed to the black waterfall roaring behind her.

"Is that it? Is the exit the waterfall?" Jack asked partially relieved that their journey was close to being done.

"No," The girl whispered unearthly, "The exit is beyond the waterfall… you must go through the water to reach it."

"Okay, well that doesn't seem to bad considering all hell we've been through… what happens when you go through the waterfall?"

"That's just it," The girl replied cocking her head to the side like an innocent child, "It's not what happens when you go through it, it's HOW you go through it! I couldn't figure out how and it killed me! I've been trapped haunting this maze for over 400 years trying to find someone that could make it through, but everybody that has been lost or trapped here has died… no one has ever made it as far as you all have!"

"How on earth did a little waterfall kill you? God, none of this is making any sense! How do we get to the fucking exit, is that such a hard question to answer?" Jack screamed as he gripped the stirring Tooth closer to him.

The fairies eyes slowly fluttered open at the sound of Jack's raised voice. She began to look around the cavernous room that they were in but let out a bloodcurdling scream at the sight of the girl.

"Jesus, Tooth! What's the matter?" Jack said startled by the sudden scream from the awoken fairy.

"Jack Run! Get away from it!" Tooth cried burying her face into his frosted hoodie.

"W-what, why? It's just a little ghost girl!"

"It's not a ghost, Jack… IT'S A FEARLING!"

**Dun-dun-DUN! What an exciting, eerie episode… I wanted to make "The Girl" as creepy as possible and hopefully I succeeded! I hope you guys liked this chapter and keep an eye out for the next chapter that will explain everything (i.e. the waterfall, "The Girl" being a fearling, etc.) and Jack will face his "Challenge" from the riddle!**


	20. Chapter 16: The Waterfall Part 1

_**Finals are done, it is summer, and I am officially a sophomore… YAY, MORE WRITING TIME! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this very prolonged chapter and I will have the next one up soon! **_

_***A/N: In my mind, Fearlings and Nightmares are NOT the same thing… Nightmares are made out of Pitch's black sand and Fearlings are dead bodies consumed by shadows and darkness (Like Pitch was in the books.)**_

_"It's not a ghost, Jack… IT'S A FEARLING!"_

Tooth's words echoed in Jack's ears as his mind tried to process them. The decaying Girl fell to her knees as she bared her sharp fangs; a white-hot fury building up in her glossy black eyes as inhuman growls protruded from her jagged mouth. She gripped the ground savagely as gnarled, sharp nails began growing on her bony, pale hands. Jack quickly turned and ran as fast as his numb legs would allow towards the exit. Before he had even made it half way, he was blindsided by a dark object as he tripped and fell face first on the hard ground, Tooth flinging limply out of his arms and skidding across the floor.

"Tooth!" The winter spirit cried out as he struggled to recover from his fall; no answer. Clawing at the floor with one arm while holding his injured stomach with the other, Jack slowly began crawling toward the Guardian.

"No, no, no Jack," the familiar voice echoed darkly around him, "Why the rush, my little spirit? Eager to leave so soon, are you?"

The Nightmare King's form melted from the shadows on the cave's wall and began to approach not Jack, but the Girl, who wasn't even a human anymore, but a small, swirling mass of moving shadows and darkness with its piercing, dead eyes.

"I see you've met my little pet," Pitch said as the fealing leap up from its position on the ground with effortless grace and perched itself on Pitch's shoulder, nuzzling its face against its masters neck, "Jack, this is Yasmin, my commanding fearling. Well done, sweet girl," Pitch cooed as he stroked the shadow admiringly, "Is she not a fantastic little actress, Jack? My only fearling able to take the physical form of a human being; it's a nice trick and it comes in handy a lot more often than you would think! My little spy… She's been following all of you since your journey began, melting in and out of the shadows on the walls and reporting to me your progress."

"Sneaky little minx aren't you? You almost had me fooled," Jack spat at the shadow, who responded with a frightening hiss.

"Indeed," Pitch continued, "Well now Jack, time to move on; I'm sure Yasmin gave you some insight on my waterfall, did she not?"

"Yeah," Jack answered sarcastically as he painfully sat himself up on his knees, "She told me that everybody that's ever been trapped in the maze has died, and that she tried to go through the water fall 400 years ago and it killed her!"

"All true. You see Jack, little Yasmin was in fact a human at one point, a little girl that stumbled into my dwelling by accident. Surprisingly enough, she had been the only outsider to have come this far and lived. But as she might have told you, she didn't know how to go through the waterfall and she was killed. But then I began to think, what a waste of such a smart, young girl…. So I took her dead corpse and turned her into one of my top commanding fealings."

"Y-you can do that? Take dead bodies and make them into your army of nightmares and shadows?"

"Of course I can Jack… Why do think there are no corpses in my maze, hmm? Do you think I eat them or maybe throw them back out into the world? No, no, why would I waste potential for a bigger and grander army? You may not see bodies, Jack, but there are spirits everywhere… watching, waiting, shrouding themselves in the shadows listening for my next command."

Jack took a deep breath as he tried to soak in all the information he was just told, "So this waterfall, Yasmin he only one of your fearlings that ever went through it right?"

"Yes," the Nightmare King purred.

"How?"

"That's the big question isn't it? How? Well, it's really quite simple actually; all one has to do to go through the waterfall is abandon all their fear…," The Nightmare King said as he snapped his fingers together.

Suddenly, Jack felt sick to his stomach; his ears were ringing and spots were appearing in his eyes. The winter spirit looked past the Nightmare King and his fearling in horror to the black waterfall, now gargling thick, musky smelling, crimson liquid.

"It was blood that you were afraid of, wasn't it Jack?" Pitch said as his lips curled into a sick smile.


	21. Chapter 17: The Waterfall Part 2

**Hello My Lovelies! I just got back from being a Church Camp for the past two weeks with NO WIFI and I'm finally ready to post the final few chapters! :D These next few chapters were rally hard to write but I hope you all enjoy them just the same! Please don't be afraid to review, favorite, and follow me, or drop me a P.M. anytime you'd like! **

_***A/N: When words are in Italic Writing, it is a characters inner thought.**_

The sickly odor of the crimson liquid invaded Jack's nostrils and burned his eyes. When? When was this nightmare going to end? Would it ever end, or would Pitch continue to torture them and use them as his personal play toys?

"Have you figured it out yet, Jack?" Pitch sneered as he stroked the fearling perched on his thin shoulder.

Jack's eyes flicked wearily from the nightmare king, to the bloody waterfall, to Tooth, as if trying to connect the dots between them.

"To abandon my fear and get to the other side of the waterfall, I have to go through the bl-..." Jack had to stop himself unless he wanted to render his stomach of its contents, which in itself, was hardly anything at all!

"Good," Pitch purred into Jack's ear as he nipped at it with his sharp teeth, "Your finally catching in my little spirit."

"I am NOT yours," Jack screamed as he wrenched himself away from the nightmare king.

"But you are," Pitch hissed as he griped the spirits frosted hair and wrenched his head back, biting his pale neck and drawing blood, "Mmm, you taste so delicious, Jack! It'll be such a pity to see you go after all the fun we've been having!"

Jack winced in the nightmare kings grasp as he lapped up the blood trickling down his throat with his tongue.

"Your a fucking monster!" Jack spat as Pitch began tracing his collar bone peeking out from under his torn hoodie with his sinful lips.

"Oh, I am truly going to miss you," the nightmare king said as he placed a final, uncharacteristically soft kiss on the winter spirits jaw, "but no matter. Now it's time to finally end this, Jack... If you can!"

He gripped the spirit by his frosted hoodie and hoisted him to his feet. The nightmare king whispered something to his pet fearling as she jumped off her master's back and disappeared into the shadows covering the cavernous room.

"Jack, be a good boy and fetch Miss Toothinana for me, will you?"

He shoved the winter spirit towards the tooth fairy, stirring ever so slightly across the dark cave. Jack scooped her fragile body up off the cold ground and held her against his chest as he muttered apologize and repeated begs for forgiveness, all of which were left unanswered by the dazed fairy clinging for dear life to his hoodie.

"What do we do now," Jack forced out every syllable through gritted teeth.

"Well now, that's entirely up to you Jack... Are you going to let your fear not only destroy yourself, but your companion as well, or face it head on?"

Jacks eyes narrowed dangerously. He had to do this, not for himself, but for the other guardians. They had endured so much in these past few weeks and had been so brave and headstrong; if they could endure all that was thrown at them, he could do this measly little task. Jack took a deep breath as he stood before the gurgling fall. Just jump, Jack told himself, don't think.

Closing his eyes, it took all of his concentration and control to remove his mind from the terrifying situation he was in.

Think of nice, calming things the spirit's mind begged; Tooth's soft hand on his cheek whenever they kissed, North booming laughter as he would pull Jack in for a bone-crunching hug, the competitive races he and Bunny would have with each other, Sandy giving him the sweetest dreams, the wind blowing through his frosted hair as he danced with her across the night sky, Jamie's toothless grin as they chucked snowballs at each other...

Deep Breath... Don't think! Don't stop! Don't breathe!

Run... Run... Running... RUNNING...

JUMP!

The smell of the fresh blood as it doused his body, the feeling of Tooth's feathers as she buried her head in his injured chest.

Wet... Blood so cold it felt like fire!

Burning... Seething Pain...

His bones were melting and every muscle in his weak body was shrieking, begging for the pain to end!

Their wish was granted!

Cold, Unforgiving Darkness...

Nothing...

**I know this chapter was rather short but don't worry… the next one SUPER LONG (It's over 2,000 words!)**


	22. Chapter 18: My Spirit To Break

**Hi, Hi, Hi, Lovelies! So, if you read the chapter previous to this one, you'll know that I was at church camp for the past two weeks, and so I basically wrote this entire chapter on my iPhone's Note App and edited it on my laptop when I got home… also I believe, has been the longest chapter in my story so far so I hope you all enjoy it! **

_**WARNING: WILL MOST LIKELY ENDUCE MAJOR FEELS!**_

_***A/N: When words are in Italic Writing, it is a characters inner thought.**_

Dead.

Jack was dead!

Or, at least he thought he was... His clothes were dry with not a spot of blood on them, even though he had just jumped through a bloody waterfall, and what he just went through had felt eerily similar to the first time he died.

But, if he had truly died, why was he still in so much pain... Wouldn't it have ended by now? Was it even possible for Guardians to die?

Jack could feel the cold, wet ground against his numb back as he looked up at the dark ceiling, dimly illuminated by the crystal stalactites.

The winter spirit was positive he wasn't dead now!

Tooth laid sprawled out on his chest, her feathery hair brushing his neck; she was breathing, thank god!

The waterfall, now bloodless, roared behind Jack as he took in his new surroundings, and what he saw might as well have killed him!

North, Bunnymund, and Sandy were blindfolded and tied to the wall of the new cave room with writhing ropes of nightmare sand cutting into their wrists as Pitch's fearling snapped her jaws at them.

"North? North, Bunny, Sandy!" The winter spirit cried as he forced himself out from under Tooth and began running to their aid though his injured body protested.

"Jack?" The Russian Guardian called to the winter spirit, unable to see him, "Jack, you're alright! We thought Pitch had killed you!"

"He nearly did!" Jack winced as he tugged at the black sand dancing across their hands, "I've got to get you guys out of h-..."

Before Jack could even finish his sentence, a bony hand gripped his shoulders and spun him around; icy blue met piercing gold.

"You're so strong willed Jack, I'm impressed."

Pitch snapped his fingers and the fearling stopped snapping at the guardians and immediately retreated to it's master's shoulder as the nightmare sand disintegrated from the three guardians wrist.

"Congratulations Jack, you found the exit to my palace!"

Jack looked around the small cavernous room confused; he was expecting there to be a wide open hole they could climb out of or a door of some kind, but no, this room looked no different than any of the other palace maze rooms.

"I-I don't... I don't understand," Jack cried, on the verge of tears, "There's nothing here! This is just like every other room in the maze!"

Pitch grabbed the teenagers shoulders and faced him towards a smooth, dark wall opposite of the waterfall, "That is the exit, Jack!"

The winter spirit walked towards the wall, made difficult by his weak and dazed state, and ran a delicate hand over it, trying to find some kind of secret door or way to open it, but to no prevail.

"There's only one way to open it," Pitch said slyly as he made his way towards the fairy struggling to lift herself off the ground. The nightmare king gripped Tooth's throat and hoisted her off her feet to face her fellow guardians.

"Pitch, put her down now," Bunny shouted as he tried to lunge at the nightmare king but was forced back into North's strong arms by Jack. The nightmare king conjured a black sand whip and lashed it at the cavernous ceiling, causing a single, luminous stalactite to shatter and fall into his thin hand.

Bringing the sharp point to Tooth's neck, he dug the tip ever so slightly to her soft skin.

"Wait Pitch, stop! Please, please just stop," Jack begged nearly falling to his knees, "What is it that we need to do? Whatever it is, I'll do it! I'll do it, I promise, just don't, don't hurt her... please!"

Pitch paused for a moment, considering the winter spirits offer, "Jack," the nightmare king said, a small tinge of remorse echoed in his voice, "you don't know what your asking. How much of your own blood are you willing to spill to save the guardians?"

"Every. Last. Drop!" Jack answered with finality.

The nightmare king stood for a moment caught off guard by the teenagers response. Slowly, Pitch lowered the stalactite from the fairies neck and placed her back on the ground as Jack rushed forward to grab a hold of her. Bunny took slow, cautious steps to take the shaken Tooth from Jack as he walked her over to the other guardians that embraced her sadly.

Jack sighed; partially with relief that Tooth was out of danger now and safe with the others, and partially because he knew that what ever was coming next for him would most likely be very painful.

"Alright, I keep my promises... What do I have to do?"

Pitch handed Jack the luminous stalactite, "You must write the answer to the riddle I told you to remember on the wall of the exit; only then will it open..."

_Riddle?_ Jacks mind raced trying to remember; damn his awful memory! _Um, it was something like many dangers you'll have to cross to get back the special thing you've lost; close enough! Oh god, what was the second verse? Uh, look hard for what you cannot see, within yourself, you'll find the key... That's it!_

"You didn't forget it, did you Jack?" Pitch asked slyly, his lips pulling into a smirk.

"Of course I didn't!" Jack retorted.

"Alright, well if you remember it, what do you think the answer is?"

Jack chewed at his bottom lip nervously. How would he figure the answer out when it seemed like there were two questions? The riddle echoed repeatedly in his head_... Many dangers you'll have to cross, to take back the precious thing you've lost; okay, that seemed like a straight forward statement rather than a question. Search hard for what you cannot see within yourself you'll find the key. Search hard for what you cannot see within yourself you'll find the key... Okay, what can't I see that's inside of me...? Um, heart, lungs, brain, stomach, muscles, bone, bloo-..._

Jack stomach lurched. The winter spirit looked down at the crystal stalactite griped in his hands, understanding what it was he had to do. He slowly turned to face his fellow guardians, a look of saddening dismay plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry..."

"Jack, don't!" Tooth screamed weakly as she tried to pry herself from Bunny's arms.

But Jack wouldn't listen; couldn't listen! He had to do this, even of it killed him in the process.

The winter spirit slowly rolled the left sleeve of his hoodie up just enough to show his pale, trembling forearm.

_Don't shake_, his mind screamed, _you'll just make the cut deeper!_

Jack drew the point of the tip to his wrist. A very hot wave washed over Jack's usually cold skin as he felt the faces of the guardians watching in horror at the act he was about to perform.

The winter spirit dug the stalactite into his wrist with a deafening scream of pain. Dark, fresh blood was already streaming down his wrist as he pushed the tip in deeper, dragging it up his forearm creating a perfect, bloody gash.

Jack stumbled toward the dark wall, already feeling sick from the smell of the fresh blood streaming down his gashed appendage.

He lifted his forearm, now feeling as heavy as lead, and began writing on the wall, the dark blood contrasted nicely against the cool, black stone.

B

Spot began to appear in Jack's eyes, making it harder to write.

L

The smell of his own blood gushing freely now from the wound caused Jack's knees to buckle slightly.

O

O

Oh god, it was really starting to hit Jack now; it wasn't even the smell anymore, but just the fact that he was being completely drained of his vital fluid. He felt sick to his stomach and was ready to empty it of everything left inside him. _No not yet... one more letter!_ The room seemed to spin as everything around Jack felt like it was moving in slow motion... Probably a symptom of blood loss.

D

It was finished. The blood stained wall began to crumble and break away revealing bright light from a full moon.

Suddenly, the winter spirit dropped to his knees clutching his stomach. Tooth rushed to his side followed closely by the other guardians as Jack began vomiting not food, but his own blood; there was honesty nothing left inside of the spirit! The spirit continued to uncontrollably throw up dark liquid until there was a collected pool of crimson beneath his shaking hands. Jack, exhausted and empty, collapsed onto his side in the puddle of blood as Tooth gripped his head in her small hands and placed it softly onto her lap, elevating it.

"Shhh, it's okay now, sweetie! You've been so brave and strong! I'm so proud of you... You saved us, Jack! We're safe because of you..."

Though she was right over him, Tooth's voice seemed so far away. The nightmare king stepped towards the guardians, "Get away from us!" Tooth yelled, holding Jack close to her and shielding his face, "Y-you did this to him... To us!"

"Tooth," Jack coughed, his voice a weak whisper, "It's okay. It doesn't matter now; I'm dying... I can feel it! Death is slowly creeping on me. Everything feels so cold!"

"No, no, no, Jack!" Tooth cried hysterically as she ran her bloody hands through his frosted hair, "P-please, please Jack, you can't leave us; we need you! What about the children... What about Jaime?"

Jack already had his answer ready, in fact, he'd had this answer ready ever since Pitch raped him, "Your lying Tooth... The guardians don't need me. You all did fine before I came along an you will be better off once I'm gone!"

"Jack stop talking like that! We do need you... I NEED YOU," Tooth yelled gripping the fragile spirit even tighter, "Goddammit Jack do you hear me, I need you!"

"As for the kids," the spirit continued, ignoring the fairies pleas, "it won't be any different. They'll go back to exactly the way they were before they could see me and hopefully over time, they will forget about me. I'm sure Jamie will be very sad and want an explanation, so just tell him the truth; tell him that I died so you all could live. It was either I died, or we all did."

"But Jack..."

"Tooth, I've given everything, I've done everything that I can... And now I want to end it. There's no point to try and stop it. Whether it's in here or out there, I'm going to die and...," Jack choked back a sob. He didn't want to finish the sentence; it would break Tooth's heart, "you have to go on without me! This is the only way you can get your memories back!"

"Damn my memories! I don't want them! I would rather have them all taken away from me then have you die!"

"Don't say that, Tooth... Those memories are your life; don't let go of them. Bunny," the spirit called weakly to the guardian as he knelt down beside the spirit, "please take care of Jaime and Sophie, keep their hopes up."

"I'll will, frosthead," Bunny forced himself to smile through his tears.

"Thanks, kangaroo," Jack joked; even if he was dying, he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to tease Bunny, "North, thank you for being like a father to me and helping me figure out who I truly am."

"It was an honor, Jack," the blind toy maker choked out, gripping Bunnymund for support.

Sandy walked over to Jack and rubbed his head soothingly, unable to conjure up a sand image to console him, "Thanks little man" Jack whispered to the dream spirit.

They all sat there in silence surrounding the fallen spirit. The nightmare king himself loomed over Jack, a look of sadness fell over his face.

"Tooth," Jack whimpered as tears began streaming down his face, his voice smaller than the fairy had ever heard it, "I wanted to die every day since I became a spirit, but now that I'm here... I-I thought I was ready for this, but I'm not... I'm scared; please, help me not to be!"

The fairy wrapped her arms around the spirit and cradled him against her chest, which wasn't hard to do at all considering how thin and light he was, "Jack, don't try to hold on. Just look at me... focus on my voice."

Jack tried his very best to follow her instructions "I don't want you to go, but it kills me seeing you like this."

"Tooth, stay! Stay with me..."

"It's okay, Jack... I'm not going anywhere!"

"Tooth..."

"What do you need, sweetie?"

"Tooth..."

"What do you need?" Tooth asked even softer.

"W-Will you sing to me...? P-Please." A shudder ran through Jack's body.

"Yes, of course I can Jack. What do you want me to sing?" Tooth asked quietly, but the winter spirit had already closed his eyes and nuzzled himself into her feathery chest. _Oh, what was the name of that Disney movie Jack liked to watch with Jaime and Sophie? Twisted? No, that wasn't it... Um, Tangled? Yeah, that was the one!_

The tooth fairy took a deep breath as she tried to remember the lyrics, and slowly began singing...

"Flower gleam and glow,

Let your power shine,

Save what has been lost,

Bring back what once was mine,

Heal what has been hurt,

Change the fates design,

Save what has been lost,

Being back what once was mine,

What once was mine..."

The tooth fairy looked down to the sickly pale winter spirit curled up against her.

"Jack?" The fairy whispered.

No response.

"Jack!"

She brushed the hair from his pale, bruised neck and felt for a pulse... Nothing.

The fairy unlatched the spirit from her body and laid him on the cold ground. She lifted his hoodie, appalled and disgusted to no end by the amount of bruises and bites she found all over the boy's torso, and laid her head on his chest, listening for a heartbeat... As quiet and still as a broken clock.

Tooth looked up to her fellow guardians, tears streaming down her face, "...He's gone... H-He's gone!"

Bunnymund held back the hysterical Tooth as North took the dead spirits limp body from her and cradled him gently in his strong arms. Without another word, Bunny scooped the inconsolable fairy and followed behind the other guardians leading the way out of the shadow palace, their path lit by the light of the moon they never thought they would see again.

The Mischievous Sprite, The Bad Luck Charm, Troublemaker, Pain in the Ass, The Spirit of Winter... Jack was known by all of these names, but that didn't matter anymore.

Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun and Innocence, was dead.

**DID I NOT WARN YOU? **

**For all of you freaking out right now because you think it's the end of the story, you're right, but never fear, because you're wrong, even though you are technically right…. You're probably confused right now, but what I'm getting at is that, this is technically the end of the STORY, but this is not the LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY! **_**But Magenta, How is it possible to have another chapter if the story is over? **_** Great Question and the answer is… I AM WRITING AN ALTERNATE ENDING CHAPTER! That's right, you heard me! It will be the exact same circumstances as this chapter had, but with a totally different ending (a much more disturbing one if you would believe it!) So I can please the two types of fans reading this story… The Sentimental Group and the Smut Group… I'll leave you to your deductions! So what did you all think of this "Final" Chapter? Are you excited for the Alternate Ending? How do you think it will end differently? So many questions, so little time! Please don't forget to review, favorite and follow!**


End file.
